Dead Ends
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: A new medicine at Happy Volts turns its patients into zombies. Gary, not taking the medicine, escapes Happy Volts. Can Gary, Petey, Jimmy and other students survive through the beginning of the zombie apocalypse? Gary/Petey ; Trent/Kirby ; Mandy/Beatrice
1. Saturday of the Dead

**Oh Bully, how I've missed thee XP I haven't poked around this fandom in a loooooong time , But I replayed the game and when I beat it again I was like HOMG I HAVE AN IDEA! And this was born ^_^ Just to clarify, this takes place after the game, when a new school year starts. Basically, Jimmy's second school year at Bullworth, as a Junior. **

**Okay, before we get to the fic, I want to lay down some stuff prior to you reading this, kay? **

**First off, this is a zombie fic, so obviously, there will be zombies. But also death. So, let's say your favorite character is Karen Johnson (she's not in this fic, BTW) and she appeared, but then is killed by a zombie. PLEASE realize that a character you may like might die here, so I've given you the warning. So don't sob to me or flame me if John Doe dies, okay? **

**Secondly, as I said, this is a zombie story, so there will be a fair amount of gore and violence. So also keep that in mind. I hope this doesn't distract you from the story, because that's not my intention.**

**Thirdly, this will have ships in it. I was born a shipper, I can't help it XP lols Anyways, all the ships contained in this story will be slash or femmeslash, so if that makes you uncomfortable or you don't like same sex ships, BE GONE! Ships are: Gary/Petey, Trent/Kirby and Beatrice/Mandy (my Bully OTP). **

**So now that I've gotten all that out of the way, to the fic :D**

* * *

If there was one thing Peter "Petey" Kowalski was not expecting to wake up to, it was a half naked Gary Smith raiding his closet for clothes. But in fact, that's exactly what he woke up to. Gary was clad only in his black boxers, and Petey noticed there was a white uniform-looking outfit near his bed. Petey recognized it as the uniform patients wear at Happy Volts. Petey shuddered at the thought of someone like Gary escaping Happy Volts, and then shuddered a second time when thinking about why Gary was in _his _dorm room.

Petey racked his brain as to why Gary would return to Bullworth. What was the purpose? There was nothing for him here. Gary had been expelled after the headmaster, Dr. Crabblesnitch, had discovered that Gary was behind the school-wide brawl (which was now known as "Bullworth's Battle" all across America). Gary's parents, shortly after their son's expulsion, gave the okay for their child to be sent to Happy Volts, hoping it would help him to become a better person. A more mentally stable person. So if he'd been expelled, what was the point behind his return? If he didn't attend the school, he certainly couldn't rule over it with an iron fist as he had planned last year.

Petey's awakening had gone unnoticed by Gary, as he rifled through Petey and his roommate's (Algie, who wasn't in the room) clothes, looking for something to wear. Petey want to speak up, but his mouth had gone dry and his throat tightened. He didn't know if this was a cause of nervousness, fear or intimidation, or maybe even a mixture of all three, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He was worried about Gary's response. He thought about just pretending to be asleep and wait for Gary to leave, so he wouldn't have to deal with the confrontation. After all the crap Gary had put him through, Petey was _not _looking forward to a chat with his 'old pal'. Then again, the mystery as of why Gary had returned and came into his room was very tempting to him, and soon enough, curiosity got the better of Petey.

"Uh, Gary?" Petey mumbled, sucking in a breath, anticipating a degrading response.

Gary, who had just pulled blue jeans on over his legs, turned and looked to see Petey, sitting up in his bed. Gary grinned. "Femme Boy! Look at you! My, how you've grown. Oh, and I love the pajamas. They're so…" Gary snapped his fingers and looked up, as if he was thinking about the proper word to finish his sentence. With a final snap and a wicked grin, Gary finished, "they're so _you_."

Petey's cheeks reddened with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. It wasn't _his _choice to wear these pajamas. His mother had picked out blue footed pajamas for him and insisted that he'd wear it when he slept. He didn't know what the big deal was, but he finally caved and agreed to wear them, just so he wouldn't get into a fight with his mother over this. It made Petey feel like a bigger mama's boy than Algie, and that was _saying _something.

"Shut it, Gary!" Petey spat weakly, not being able to come up with a clever response on the spot.

"Well it appears that your comebacks haven't improved since my absence," Gary mused, pulling on a pair of Petey's socks and some red converse.

Petey glared at Gary, who had turned back to the closet, continuing to go through the clothes. Petey had never seen Gary shirtless, therefore he had never seen Gary's muscles, and while they weren't Jock level big, they were big enough for a fight. It wasn't that much of a surprise, though, most of everyone at Bullworth (excluding the Nerds, the non-clique kids and of course, himself) had some kind of muscle built up from all the intense fighting that went on everyday. If you were a weakling, you had two options: join the Nerds to acquire their advanced weaponry to use against the stronger bullies, or just take the beating. Sadly, Petey apparently wasn't high enough on the social status to join with the Nerds, according to Algie. Even when Petey had been declared the Head Boy by Crabblesnitch himself, he was still unpopular and bullied mercilessly. The only difference was Crabblesnitch usually took care of the bullies by giving them detentions as soon as he found they had been bullying him, since he was the Head Boy, but that only delayed the inevitable: Petey's beating.

Petey, in a weird sort of way, envied Gary. For one, he was strong enough to go head to head with Jimmy Hopkins, and that's saying something considering Jimmy had kicked the entire school's asses multiple times _and _stopped the "Bullworth Battle" from escalating. Then, Petey envied Gary's personality. Sure, Gary was a sociopath and generally insane, but he never felt humility. Whenever someone said something bad about him, Gary would brush it off and go back to plotting some large, behind the scenes scheme. Petey could only dream of doing that (the ignorance of the bullying, not the plotting). Also, Petey wished he had Gary's intelligence. Once you peeled away the mental illness and obsession with power, one would realize how smart Gary Smith truly was. He got all A's and he was offered to join academic clubs often. His intelligence really shined when he came up with a plan or some sort of plot. He could plan something to a T, which is exactly what he had done with the school's brawl. He set up the dominoes, stood back and watched as everything in his sick little plan fell into place. If his intentions weren't so crazy, Petey might've even said the plan was brilliant. Petey would never admit that to Gary though, no need boosting the boy's ego.

Petey realized while he was thinking about all of that, he'd been unintentionally staring at Gary's muscles. Petey blushed and was grateful Gary hadn't seen him looking. _Gary comes back and one of the first things you do is look at his abs, _Petey internally scolded himself.

Petey regained his voice and piped up. "Gary, w-why are you here?" Petey was regretful of the fact that he stuttered. It showed that Gary had in fact intimidated him, and that's the last thing Petey needed right now, to fall back into Gary's hands and act as his little pawn on the chess board like last year.

Gary pulled out a red sweatshirt and slipped it on over his head. "Well, Femme Boy, to tell you the truth, I missed you."

Petey was taken aback by this statement. Why would Gary miss him?

Gary laughed. "Wow, Pete, you actually thought that was the reason I came back? That's pretty pathetic, even for you. I came back for another reason."

After giving him a glare, Petey's eyes shifted into confusion. "What was the reason then?"

Gary suddenly bent down, picking up an aluminum baseball bat on the floor that Petey hadn't seen yet from his view on the bed. "Safety," Gary answered simply. Before Petey could question him on what he meant by safety, and safety from what, Gary continued talking. "But I wasn't lying when I said I missed you, it just isn't the reason I came here. Seriously, those retards at the asylum were no fun to mess with. When I called one Femme Boy, he just flipped out, flailing around like some spaz. That's only funny for a day or two. You're a _much _better target."

Petey's eyes frantically went from the baseball bat to Gary's face and his brain tried to process what Gary meant by target. Gary noticed Petey's frantic nature and laughed.

"Geez, Femme Boy, I'm not going to _kill _you!" Gary said, amused by Petey's reaction. "I picked this up for something else." Gary bent down and revealed he had more aluminum bats, about half a dozen of them. Gary tossed one over to Petey, who fumbled to catch it. "You're gonna need one too," Gary assured.

Petey was really frightened. Why was Gary back? Why was Gary in need of safety? Why did they need weapons? Petey finally voiced his question. "Why do we need these, Gary? What the hell's going on?"

"Now, now, Peter, such language!" Gary mockingly scolded. Then his expression turned serious. "Look out the window, Pete."

Petey gulped, clutching his baseball bat. He slid out of bed, blushing as his embarrassing pajamas were on full display. But now wasn't the time to worry about his fashion sense. Something was seriously wrong, and the fact that Gary's expression was dead serious was clear evidence of that. He walked slowly over to the window, grabbed the curtains and braced himself. What could be so bad that it made Gary Smith feel unsafe?

Petey pulled away the curtains and saw pale, bloodied people walking around campus. One thing stood out though.

Petey realized they were all _dead_. There was no way they could've been alive. Some were missing limbs, some had had their throats ripped out, some even looked as though they'd been _stabbed_, and yet all of them ran around (quite fast, actually) without any pain.

Petey's jaw dropped and he quickly shut the curtains, backing away in horror.

"Yeah, the patients at Happy Volts flipped out and became like this. I think it was that new, probably untested, medicine they were trying out. Just goes to show that complete and utter _morons_ run that place," Gary muttered. "Listen up, Femme Boy, this may be the start of the zombie apocalypse. Get your shit together, we're gonna have to go out and look for survivors. With how many I saw in the streets on my way here, we're gonna need them."

* * *

Jimmy Hopkins' life couldn't be going any better. He had a great girlfriend, awesome friends, he was the most popular kid in school, thanks to ending that brawl and sending Gary away. Basically, he had achieved what Gary always wanted, to be king of the school. Sure, he wasn't Head Boy, but that didn't matter. All the girls loved, all the guys hung out with him, and _everyone _either feared or respected him. Life couldn't get much sweeter than that.

Jimmy was out in the school parking lot, leaning against the old, abandoned bus. He was talking to Earnest Jones, and what it would cost the Nerd to help him win this year's school election, just as he did last year. At this point, Earnest was just getting really annoying and Jimmy was close to either telling him to shut up or just punching him in the gut. Jimmy was never a politician, so he didn't give a damn who won the election. He had learned early on in life that it didn't matter what words you said behind a podium, it mattered what actions you took. Earnest was the kind of person to say a lot of words, then back out of his plans when the Jocks threatened to kill him at the mention of getting rid of physical education. Jimmy, on the other hand, was the kind of person to beat the crap out of everyone in Bullworth to get what he wanted. It worked last year, and for the month of his Junior year he'd been having so far, it was still working.

"Please, Jimmy?" Earnest begged. "I _need _to win this election! Don't you know what being class president _means?_"

"It means you get a little control in the chaos that's Bullworth," Jimmy said. "Class president isn't going to change anything Earnest, trust me. Jocks will still beat the Nerds, bullying will still go on unpunished by the school. Even _I _can't change that."

Before Earnest could say anything, a loud scream rang out in the distance. Jimmy and Earnest looked out near the school and saw Christy Martin running towards them. Next, they saw her brother, Wade Martin, chasing after them. Jimmy noticed something strange though. Wade was covered in _blood. _Bloody clothes, bloody hair, bloody face, bloody everything. It unnerved Jimmy. Sure, Wade was part of the Bully clique, and bullies usually did get bloody or make someone bleed, but never were they _covered _in it. Finally, Wade caught up to his sister, _leapt _at her and tackled her to the ground. He then proceeded to bite away at his own sister's neck.

Earnest was quivering. "W-why…what is happening…?"

Jimmy grabbed Earnest by the wrist. "Come on!" With that, Jimmy ran towards the auto shop, with Earnest right behind him, hoping some of his Greaser friends would be there to provide some backup. Jimmy knew he could normally take on a Bully like Wade alone, but this was different. The kid had…_rabies _or something. A little backup wouldn't hurt. Jimmy didn't want to admit it, but the sight of Wade eating Christy scared him more than anything has ever scared him before. But he kept his face stone solid, hoping no emotion would get through. _Nobody _could see him scared, he couldn't be weak like that. At the first sign of weakness, at least in Bullworth, people will abandon you and take advantage of you pretty fast. In Bullworth, you always had to be strong. If you weren't…good luck.

Jimmy and Earnest made it to the garage of the auto shop. Earnest was shaking, and Jimmy was pretty sure that Earnest's teeth were chattering as well. Jimmy bent down and began to lift up the garage door, until finally it was all the way opened. What Jimmy saw horrified him. There stood Hal Esposito, who was covered in blood. His skin had turned a sickly gray and the pupils in his eyes had disappeared so only the whites of his eyes remained. If those signs didn't give it away that he was just like Wade, then the lifeless body of Lefty Mancini next to him (which Hal had been chewing on) did give it away. Hal stopped eating his meal and looked at Jimmy and Earnest with cold, lifeless eyes. It didn't take the fat Greaser long to figure it out. There was more food on the way.

Hal ran towards them faster than either Jimmy or Earnest had ever seen them run. Hal jumped at Earnest and tackled the Nerd to the ground. The sound of Earnest's neck cracking rang out through the garage, and Jimmy watched in terror as Hal gnawed at Earnest's flesh. At this point, there was nothing Jimmy could do. He was too fear stricken to kick Hal off and he wouldn't be able to solve Earnest's neck problem even if he did save him. Jimmy racked his brain for an option, _any _option, and finally, he picked one that he felt was most suitable for this situation.

He began to run.

* * *

Beatrice Trudeau was _not _looking forward to tutoring the likes of Mandy Wiles. For one, it was Saturday. She had better things to do. She had planned to work on some of her notes. She was coming closer and closer to the cure for cancer every day. It was only a matter of time. But now, at Dr. Watts's request, Beatrice had to spend her Saturday at the library (which wasn't so bad if under different circumstances) teaching Mandy Wiles how to understand chemistry. For lack of a better word, Beatrice was pissed.

She sat at a table in the upstairs area of the library, with Mandy sitting across from her. Both girls had their eyes glued to chemistry books, only it was becoming unbearable for Mandy. This was made obvious by her constant complaining.

"Beatrice?" Mandy whined.

Beatrice sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Yes, Mandy?"

"I don't understand this!" Mandy complained. "None of it makes sense, alright? I'm not some brainiac or Nerd like you!" Beatrice flinched at the harsh tone Mandy used. A new year at Bullworth where Mandy and Beatrice were no longer roommates and Beatrice was _still _being abused by the cheerleader. "I don't know how anyone can understand this!"

Beatrice wasn't in the mood for a fight with Mandy. She was in a bad mood. Bucky was ignoring her, her cold sores were acting up, and she was getting a B in one of her classes, a B that should've been an A. Beatrice told herself Mr. Galloway must've been drunk while grading papers. That was the only logical explanation (at least it was to Beatrice, anyway). So in the mood she was in, Beatrice was close to just losing it.

"Listen Mandy," Beatrice said, trying her best to sound calm, "this can be very simple. Just have to pay attention. Here, how about you tell me what you currently know about the subject of chemistry."

Mandy thought for a moment. "I know it usually has a bunch of chemicals that go together." Mandy sighed. "I'm a cheerleader. I'm _good _at cheerleading, _not _chemistry. I have a B plus in Math, and an A plus in English!" Beatrice immediately envied Mandy for having an A plus _she _deserved. "I'm good at those! Why can't I just forget about Chemistry?"

"Because Mandy, if you don't keep up your academics, they'll take you off of the cheerleading squad." Beatrice was getting annoyed by Mandy's constant complaints and rants about the subject. "So maybe if you would pay attention and _focus_ on the subject at hand, you _wouldn't _be getting a D_ minus!_" Beatrice's voice was laced with venom, as she was just about ready to go off on Mandy.

Mandy glared at Beatrice. "Calm down, Spotty. Geez, I don't even want to be here."

Beatrice, at the mention of her old nickname, glared back at Mandy. That was the last straw. "That's it Mandy! I've had it with you and your complaining. And I want you to stop making fun of me! I will no longer be subjected to your abuse!" Beatrice was actually proud of herself. She had never really stood up to Mandy like this before, but she was glad that she was. And it was apparent by the look on Mandy's face that she didn't get yelled at a lot. She looked very surprised. Nobody _ever_ yelled at her, she was head cheerleader. If someone were to yell at her, there reputation at Bullworth would be shattered for the remainder of their stay. It didn't take long for Mandy to realize that Beatrice didn't _have _much of a reputation that could be destroyed.

Beatrice's rant was interrupted by a loud groan and a shout from somewhere in the library. Beatrice heart skipped a beat at the sound of someone screaming in pain. Before she could even process what could be the cause, Bucky appeared from behind one of the bookshelves. Only something was wrong. His pupils had disappeared and there was a large gash or some kind of bite in his shoulder. His shoulder leaked blood and had a bone stick out.

"Oh my God! Bucky!" Beatrice cried out in surprise.

Bucky growled an inhuman growl, ran forward, and leapt at Beatrice, teeth opening and closing in anticipation for a meal.

Oh yes, for Beatrice, this was going to be a _very _long day.

* * *

Kirby Olsen wasn't expecting this. He never expected to be in a maze at the carnival with Trent Northwick, pushed up against the wall, _kissing _a bully. But there he was, in the maze, with Trent, kissing Trent. Well, it wasn't really kissing as much as it was Trent making out with him as he stood there like a statue. Kirby was _really _enjoying the kiss, and he wanted to kiss back, but he also want to push Trent away. Kirby had risked it enough by actually agreeing to go on another date with Trent after that whole theater fiasco. Hell, that was a year ago and Kirby was still worried about it. Kirby didn't think he could handle getting caught with another boy's tongue in his mouth. Being the youngest student to ever receive a varsity letter in the history of Bullworth, he had a reputation to uphold, and being caught with another guy? That wouldn't be very good.

Kirby hated being bisexual. It just brought up so much crap for him, making life harder than it would be if he were straight. He always had to hide his preferences. Especially since he was a Jock. Being in that locker room with other half naked guys was utter torture. Kirby tried everything he could to _not _be bisexual, and failed every time he tried to do so. It aggravated him to no end. But, it did help that there was another boy that liked him. Trent must've seriously liked Kirby, since the Bully was _very _persistent when asking out Kirby on this second date. Kirby finally caved once he realized he may not get a chance like this again, and he did really like Trent as well.

Kirby's thoughts were interrupted when Trent pulled away, ending the kiss. "What's wrong, baby?" Trent's use of the term baby sends a shiver down Kirby's spine. "You're just standing there."

"Sorry," Kirby apologized. "I'm just worried someone will find us. It's not like this maze is closed. The funhouse is open for _anyone _to come in here. Do you know how easy that makes it for us to get caught?"

Trent chuckled. "That just makes this so much hotter," he said in a low, sexy voice.

Kirby really hated himself for finding Trent so attractive. "I swear, if anyone finds us here, or you tell _anyone_, you're getting some serious pound cake!"

Trent just smirked and started kissing up and down Kirby's jaw line. "I love it when you say that."

Kirby couldn't help but just melt into Trent's arm (as lame as that sounds) as he began kissing his neck. Kirby tried to tell himself to shove him away, that there might be hickeys, but at this point, he doesn't care. All he cares about is when Trent's arms stop caressing his hips. All he cares about is when Trent stops kissing his neck. All he cares about is when Trent screams and points down the hall.

Kirby's eyes shot open and he turned his head, expecting to see some Jock pointing, laughing and going "Fags!" but instead, he sees something much worse. He sees someone in white clothing covered in blood. It's obviously an asylum orderly from Happy Volts, but the reason he's covered in blood is a mystery to Kirby. His eyes don't have pupils, they're just white. And the scariest part, there's flesh hanging from his mouth. Someone else's flesh.

Kirby just stood there, paralyzed by fear. Trent began to pull Kirby along through the maze as fast as he could as the undead orderly began to chase them through the maze, hungry for more flesh.

* * *

Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulos shouted in glee as he rolled the dice and got a twelve. "Yes! Yes!" Algie cheered. "I hit it! I've slain the goblin!" Algie couldn't be happier. All morning he had been playing Grottos and Gremlins with Melvin and Fatty in the Observatory, and all morning he'd been having on of his _worst _games ever. It all started when his character lost his bow and arrow, which was his best weapon. Then, Algie almost lost his character entirely when he and the others were attacked by a group of ogres with large clubs. Luckily, Fatty had a healing potion which he gave to Algie, so thank _goodness _for that. Finally, a curse had been put on Algie's character by an evil sorcerer. A curse that made it so he could no longer use healing potions without dying for the next three games! Truly, this was his worst game yet. So when finally killing the goblin, that was about to kill his fellow adventurers, he couldn't be anymore happier.

"Well, good job, Algie!" Melvin said happily.

Fatty snorted. "Yeah, you got _pretty _lucky."

Algie just laughed. "Oh please, my homies! It was all pure skill that I got from livin' in the hood!"

Melvin and Fatty burst out laughing at Algie's poor Ebonics. Algie thought it made him cooler than he actually was, but it just sounded so lame that even the other Nerds made fun of him sometimes because of it.

Just a Algie was about to continue, a loud banging noise rang out. Someone was trying to get into the Observatory. Soon enough, before the Nerds could even react, the doors burst open (Melvin made a mental note to tell Earnest to get better locks) and the Jock, Damon West fell to the ground in front of them. He was bleeding from the neck, from a large bite mark. Algie screamed, while Melvin and Fatty grabbed their Spud Guns, quivering with fear.

"W-w-who's out there?" Melvin stuttered, fear shooting through his body.

Melvin's query was soon answered as Casey Harris and Bo Jackson ran in. They were very bloody, and looked as though they'd been eating something, since they were still chewing on something. Melvin gulped and let out a few tears as he realized they were probably chewing on a part of Damon's neck. Fatty just began to puke right there on the spot at the sight of what only could be called zombies. Then, Casey and Bo ran and tackled (football players until the very end, it seemed) Melvin and Fatty and began to satisfy their hunger by eating the Nerds.

Algie, sobbing in fear, had already wet himself at the sight of his friends being eaten. He couldn't take it any more. With a frightened wail, he ran past them and ran as fast as he could towards the only place he had ever felt safe, the library.

* * *

"That's it Lola! I've had it with you!" Johnny Vincent yelled.

"Calm down Johnny! Oh, I just _love _it when you're angry," Lola Lombardi said in a low sexy voice.

Johnny and Lola were in Lola's bedroom in the Girl's Dorm (which she shared with Zoe Taylor), arguing about Lola's promiscuous tendencies, and how Johnny was sick of it. Lola had been trying to calm him down, but once Johnny Vincent gets fired up, there's almost no point in trying to calm him down.

"No Lola!" Johnny growled and slapped her hands away as they tried to feel him up. "Word on the street is you've been sleeping around! Why do you do this to me? Do you know how this makes me look? People are _laughing _at me, because of you! They laugh at me because they think I'm datin' some harlot! And I am, since you can't stay with one man for more than a week!"

Lola sighed. "Come on, sweetie, you should know that I'd _never _do that to you." Lola began to get closer to Johnny. "I know what'll make you feel _better_."

Johnny knew what she was implying. "See? You think sex is the perfect way to fix everything! Why do you have to be such a slut?" Then Johnny began to pace back and forth, muttering to himself, saying things like "the boys will never let me live this down" and "that slut I love".

Lola huffed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Johnny, you're just overreacting. Listen, let's stop fighting. How about we do something more…productive?"

Johnny threw up his hands. "No Lola, I ain't puttin' up with this anymore! You can sleep with whoever you want, because we are _done! _You hear me Lola Lombardi? _Finished!_"

Before Lola could reply, a scream rang out from out in the hall. There were more screams, and then something that sounded similar to an animal growl came from just outside the door. Then, a familiar voice cried out for help.

Lola's eyes widened. "That sounds like Zoe…what the hell is happening?"

Johnny, fixing his leather jacket, decided to check it out. Readying his fists for a brawl with probably some Townie punk, he rushed quickly over to the door and opened it. His tightened fists which he held in front of his body fell to his sides and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. There was Eunice Pound, trying to _kiss _Zoe. But then, Johnny realized it was something worse. Eunice was kissing Zoe, she was ripping off Zoe's bottom jaw with her mouth, eating hungrily at it. Zoe's eyes got big at the intense pain, and then, the shut closed. Zoe Taylor was officially dead.

Johnny gasped. "Oh shit!" He slammed the door, then backed away.

"What the hell was it, Johnny?" Lola asked, worried. She hadn't seen what he had seen from the angle of where she was standing.

"E-E-Eunice…she was eatin'…oh my God," Johnny muttered, running a hand through his slick brown hair.

"Eating what?" Lola demanded heatedly. "Johnny…you're scaring me!"

Suddenly, loud fists began to pound on the door. Soon enough, the door collapsed from the weight of an undead Eunice Pound and there the large girl stood, blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were all white, and it looked like a large chunk of her stomach had been torn out. Johnny gulped, trying to hold down the bile that rose in his throat when he saw the girl's intestines hanging out. Lola just vomited next to her bed, screaming as she did.

Eunice's dead eyes scanned the room, and she first saw the sobbing Lola. Eunice pounced on the Greaser girl like a lion pouncing on it's prey. Lola, with a scream, punched Eunice in the face. Eunice fell off of Lola's writhing body, which she had tackled to floor, and Lola began to crawl away, but she wasn't fast enough. Eunice, with a nasty, throaty growl, grabbed a hold of one of Lola's thrashing ankle and sunk her teeth into Lola's calf.

Lola's scream of agony was enough to snap Johnny out of his trance of terror. He processed what was going on, and leapt into action. He scanned his surroundings, and saw a lamp. He grabbed the lamp, yanked the cord out of the wall, and started to bash into Eunice's head in. Eunice roared in anger, blood seeping out between her teeth. She jumped off of Lola's flailing body and ran towards Johnny. Johnny quickly smashed the lamp into the side of Eunice's head, causing her to stagger towards the window. The Greaser leader pulled back his fist and punched Eunice between the eyes as hard as possible. The large girl groaned in pain and fell towards the window. The glass broke and the zombie girl tumbled out. There was a loud crack as she hit the pavement. Johnny stuck his head out the window, looking at Eunice. Before Johnny could begin to fear of going back to Happy Volts on charges of insanity and murder, he noticed something that chilled him to the bone.

There were people, just like Eunice, all around the Boys and Girls' Dorms. Johnny knew what he had to do. He turned to Lola, who had stopped screaming and was now just moaning in pain. He took her in his arms, bridal style, whispering to her "It'll be okay, Lola." He shifted her and told her to hold onto his back. She did so, and now he was carrying Lola like he was giving her a piggy back ride.

With that, Johnny Vincent made his way out to the hallway, took a sharp intake of breath, and readied himself for the zombies that would surely swarm him and Lola when they got outside.

* * *

Derby Harrington was not a boy that you kept waiting. Being the richest boy at Bullworth, Derby could be very demanding of others. And when he demanded that he wanted to see his friend Bif Taylor, he expected him to be at Harrington House in only a couple minutes, and yet Derby has called half an hour ago. What the hell could Bif be doing? Derby, sick of those Greaseballs messing with the Preppies, had formed a plan to get back at them, but he was going to need Bif's help. But of course, Bif picked _now _to disappear.

Derby sat on a comfortable and expensive red velvet chair in the living room of Harrington House. Derby tapped his foot against the carpet, agitated at how long he had to wait for his friend. He was growing _very _tired of this.

Derby heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see Gord Vendome and Pinky Gauthier, talking excitedly about the latest Aquaberry sweater that had just come out in all of the Aquaberry stores. From what Derby heard, it was supposed to be one of the most comfortable fabric. He smirked arrogantly. His daddy had gotten him that very same sweater five months ago. The perks of being the son of Rupert Harrington, owner of Harrington Oil, were very nice. Very nice indeed.

Pinky stopped talking to Gord when they reached the end of the stairs and narrowed her eyes at Derby, angry at him. The two of them hadn't been on good terms since last year when Derby had the nerve to stand her up, and Derby called her annoying when she complained to him about it. Ever since then, the two tried to see as less of each other as possible. The reason their rivalry was even more heated was because Pinky's parents and Derby's parents still had plans for them to marry, and they couldn't disagree with their parents. If they did, there was a possibility that they could be disowned from the family's money, and have to get _jobs_, and heaven forbid, an _apartment_. That thought alone sent shivers down both of their spines whenever they thought about it.

"Derby." Pinky glared.

"Pinky," Derby said without emotion.

Gord began to look at Pinky, then at Derby, and instantly, he felt like an awkward third wheel on a terrible date. He began to back away, trying to make his way back up the stairs to avoid being caught in the crossfire of the conflicts between Derby Harrington and Pinky Gauthier. _Nobody _wanted to be apart of _that. _

As Derby and Pinky glared at each other, and as Gord tried to make his silent escape, the doors to Harrington House burst open and in fell Bif, looking exhausted. His eyes were wide with fear. Derby and Pinky turned, as well as Gord. All the Preppies could hear a faint groaning and growling from behind Bif. Bif leapt up from the floor and slammed the door shut, his chest heaving as he struggled to suck in some breaths.

"Bif, where the hell have you been?" Derby demanded. It better have been something important.

Bif looked as though he'd seen a ghost. "Zombies! Everywhere!" With that, he fainted, probably due to exhaustion, as the other Preppies looked at him as the groans and growls outside became louder and louder.

* * *

Russell Northrop knew he wasn't as smart as other kids, but he was smart enough to know when things went wrong.

When he was fifteen, two years ago, he was smart enough to know his parents were getting a divorce. Last year, he was smart enough to understand that Gary wasn't a good person. And it was this year, that he was smart enough to realize people were acting weird.

It first started with his father. His dad was snarling at him, and trying to bite him. He looked all bloody too. Russell put his father in the basement, locking him there in a timeout. He was glad he didn't get bit, he didn't like to be bitten. It made him want to smash things, but he couldn't smash things here. Dad would get angrier than ever.

Then, Russell began to see people outside acting funny. Funny like his dad, who was still scratching at the door groaning strangely. He saw one of his friends, Ethan Robinson, get attacked by one of the people. That was what made Russell realize that he had to do something about this.

Russell lumbered up to his room, got out his old Halloween costume, and made his way back downstairs. He looked out the window. Now Ethan was looking all funny too. Russell realized they had changed him. Changed him in a bad way. Russell gritted his teeth in anger. With that, he broke down his front door, ran out into the street clad in knight armor, and yelled out to everyone of the funny people.

"Russell smash you all!" he roared.

The zombies knew they weren't very smart, but they were smart enough to realize that they had made a big mistake when angering the likes of Russell Northrop.

* * *

Constantinos Brakus sighed glumly, taking a drag from his cigarette, while at the same time washing away at his mascot mask. What the hell was wrong with those Jocks? Constantinos worked his ass off every day, doing a stupid dance in a stupid costume, trying to get the crowd pumped for the football games. And how did he get repaid? By the Jocks putting dog crap in his mascot helmet/mask. That was how he ended up in the locker room of the gym, taking a mass of wet paper towels and trying to scrub the inside of his mask. Whether he got the stain out or not, the smell would be terrible, but he _had _to wear it.

Constantinos growled under his breath. "The Jocks ruined my helmet, I'm still going to have to wear it, and it's going to smell terrible. If the sky fell on my head, I don't think I could feel any worse than I do right now." With that statement, Constantinos continued his fervent scrubbing.

Constantinos stopped his washing when he heard someone enter the locker room. He quickly stomped out the cigarette he'd been smoking, and swatted away the smoke. Then he stopped, knowing it was pointless. Who cared if he got suspended? He _already _felt terrible.

"Who's there?" Constantinos asked with a bitter intonation in his voice.

When Constantinos only received a growl as a response, he turned and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. There stood a bloodied Juri Karamazov, looking extremely pissed. His eyes were only white, and there was a bloody bite mark on his forearm. And his dead eyes were locked with Constantinos's eyes.

"What the hell?" Constantinos gasped out.

Juri, letting out another growl, rushed over towards the Bullworth mascot, and tried to tackle him into submission. Constantinos dodged it by ducking under the undead football player and bolted out of the locker room as fast as he could. His mascot costume made it harder for him to do this, but he managed.

When he made it out of the locker room, he shut the door and ran up the steps. "Zombies! He was like a zombie!" Constantinos groaned sadly. "Oh man, I just _knew _the world was gonna end badly!"

On that chipper note, Constantinos zoomed out of the Gym, and almost immediately saw Algernon Papadopoulos running away from something. Constantinos could only guess he was running from more zombies. The mascot decided to run as well, catching up to Algie. Neither of them spoke to each other as they ran together, they just ran as fast as they could, away from the oncoming zombies.

* * *

Pedro de la Hoya sat in his bed in the Boys Dorm, sobbing his eyes out. He hated Bullworth. He got beaten up everyday by bullies, he was the smallest kid in the entire school, and he missed his mother. The last time he had seen her was a month ago when she dropped him off at Bullworth for his second year here. He begged and pleaded with her to change her mind about him going, but her word was final, saying he should start to man up a bit, so the kids would stop bullying him. She thought Bullworth was the right place to teach him that.

Pedro couldn't believe how wrong she was.

The young boy spent most of his days like this. In his bed, sobbing, hoping that his mother would return, pick him up, apologize for sending him here and find another school for him. He didn't think he could handle any more beatings from jerks like Ethan Robinson or Troy Miller. Even the _teachers_ didn't do anything about bullying, they just brushed it off as kids having fun or just a case of a little, non-harmful rough housing.

Pedro had plenty of scars and bruises to prove that it _wasn't _harmless rough housing.

Pedro's thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise of crashing glass. Pedro jumped and screamed as he looked at the window. Someone was breaking into his bedroom. He backed away, and looked to see who was trying to break into the dorm. Pedro gasped as he saw it was Dr. Slawter, the biology teacher. But something about him was off…his eyeballs had been torn out of their sockets. The teacher thrashed around and reached around for something to hold onto.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" Slawter screamed in agony. Suddenly, the biology teacher was pulled back out of the window by someone else. Pedro began to hear crunching noises like bones breaking and he continued to hear Slawter's cries of pain.

Pedro, sobbing harder than ever now at the sight of an eyeless Dr. Slawter, quickly opened the door and raced out into the hallway, screaming for his mommy. He sobbed harder when he realized she couldn't hear him at all.

* * *

**UGH! FINALLY DONE! Fifteen friggin' pages , **

**So how'd you like it? Tell me :) Constructive criticism is always nice, or any review in general. **

**Also, that line about the medicine at Happy Volts that may have started this will be expanded on later, so this isn't going to be a story where basically there's NO explanation on how the hell all this happened. **

**Also, any suggestions on characters I should add in later on? Other than the ones I've already killed XP **

**Time for me to prepare for school tomorrow, since my break just ended…-sob- HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I MADE MY MISTAKES…** **:P **


	2. Everyone's Probably Screwed

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D Hearing that some people think this is one of the most badass stories they've ever read just makes me feel unimaginably excited to write the rest of this ^_^ **

**Now, I'm going to have to tell you something. I have returned back to school, since winter break ended. Trust me, eighth grade is ANNOYING :( So, I may not be able to update this super quick, especially with how lengthy some of the chapters might get. So just keep that in mind that I can't update as fast as I'd like to. Also, sorry it's been a while getting this chapter up. Blame school, not me. **

**Also, this chapter has a scene with a psychiatrist in it. I don't pretend to know about psychiatric treatments or anything, so if anything is wrong, sorry :/ **

**Blargh, enough talking. This is time for action! :) **

* * *

Petey gulped, processing the situation in his head. Zombies? That was stuff in movies, books, comics. Not real life. Petey remembered when his uncle (who was a bit drunk at the time) decided to try to man-up Petey by making him watch a horror movie. Then, Petey was forced to watch _Night of the Living Dead. _The movie gave him nightmares for weeks. All he could think about was being trapped in his own house surrounded by zombies outside. Then he began to think about his little sister being bitten like the little girl in the movie and then she would attack and eat him. The thought had long since been forgotten by Petey, but now that that nightmare was becoming a reality, the frightening thoughts came back.

Petey sucked in a breath, trying to stay calm. "So…Gary…what do we do?" Petey hoped Gary had some kind of plan or something.

"Don't worry, Femme Boy," Gary said smoothly and calmly. "I've got a plan."

_Oh thank God, _Petey thought. "What's the plan, then?"

"Well, we distract the morons outside so we can sneak out of here. Then, we run over to Harrington House, bashing every undead brain we see."

"Why Harrington House?"

"Oh Peter, Peter, Peter, you simple boy." Gary slung an arm around Petey's shoulder, which made Petey really uncomfortable. "Those trust fund idiots are the perfect survivors to rescue! They have money and resources. We go over there, make them call one of their daddies to send us a helicopter, and then we get out of this hell hole."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We take the Preppies with us to the school."

Petey stared at Gary, confused. "Why the school?"

Gary slapped his forehead. "C'mon Femme Boy! I expected more brain power from you!" Gary stepped away from Petey, letting his arm leaving Petey's shoulder, much to the boy's relief. "It's the largest building in all of Bullworth Academy and has multiple floors. We hole ourselves up there, board up all the windows and front doors of the first floor, go upstairs and make that our base."

Petey stared at him. "Have you…have you been planning for the zombie apocalypse or something?"

Gary gave him a dark grin. "Ya need to be ready for everything, Femme Boy."

Petey gulped. It was creepy how well prepared Gary was for this situation. Had he actually thought about a zombie attack _before _any of this happened? Petey, at first, found this unlikely. Then again, it was coming from Gary, and Petey knew he'd never understand what went on inside Gary's messed up head.

"You're very…odd, Gary," Petey muttered.

"And you're very homosexual, Petey," Gary shot back quickly.

Before Petey could respond, sobbing and screaming sounded from outside. Petey, not missing a beat, rushed and opened his door. He suddenly felt small arms wrap around his waist as a little boy sobbed and held on for dear life. Petey quickly recognized the small boy as Pedro.

"Pedro?" Petey said, confused.

"S-S-Slawter!" Pedro blubbered. "No e-eyes! Someone's h-h-hurting h-him!"

"Where?" Gary asked, little to no emotion in his voice.

"My b-bedroom!" Pedro managed, wiping snot from his nose.

Gary, readying his baseball bat, walked out into the hall. Petey's eyes widened as he ran out in the hall after Gary. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gary turned and glanced at Petey and the boy clinging to him from behind. "Something clever. By the way," Gary said, grabbing Petey's arm, "I'm going to need you."

"What?" Petey said, before he was tugged along by Gary. Gary kicked in Pedro's door with ease and dragged Petey inside. After a quick surveillance of the area, Gary saw the problem, and pulled Petey over to the window. "Gary, what are you-" Gary grabbed Petey by the back of the neck and thrust his head out of the broken window.

"Fresh meat!" Gary yelled out.

Petey looked out at the front of the dorm. The large group of zombies were huddled around some student, eating, when they all turned to Petey. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Gary stop it! STOP IT!" Petey pleaded.

Gary leaned in. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Petey had no idea why that brought him just a tiny bit of comfort. Not much, but some. Must've been something in Gary's voice that made Petey feel…safe. Which was odd, because usually, whenever Petey was around Gary, he felt as though he was in danger.

The horde of zombies (and even the zombies at the Girls Dorm who had heard his screams) all began to rush towards the broken window, towards their new meal. Gary quickly pulled Petey back inside the room, dragging him back outside in the hall. Gary slammed the door shut behind him and ran back to Petey's room, Petey himself close behind.

"Are you _insane?_" Petey growled.

"It worked, didn't it, Femme Boy?"

Petey gave no response.

"Then shut up."

They reentered Petey's room where Pedro was on Petey's bed, hugging his knees, crying his eyes out. Gary barely noticed, while Petey left Gary's side to sit next to Pedro. Petey didn't have much of an idea of what to do, so he just patted Pedro on the back, hoping that might do _something. _

"Alright," Gary said sternly, "most of the zombies outside are now trying to get inside the kid's room. Since they're focused on that, we can probably escape out the front and get over to Harrington House."

"W-what if we s-s-see one of the z-z-zombies?" Pedro stuttered between tears.

Gary motioned to the baseball bat in his hands. "Bash their brains in."

The thought of zombie brains being smushed under the hand of Gary just made Pedro sob harder.

Petey sighed. If the zombie apocalypse was going to be hard, it was going to be even harder with Gary Smith around.

* * *

Johnny looked out the window of the Girls Dorm. It was a sickening sight to say the least. Dead bodies were strewn out across the campus. Stomachs ripped open, limbs torn off, blood everywhere. Johnny felt the bile rising in his throat, but he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Lola.

Lola weakly lifted her head. "Johnny…where are we?" she asked, sounding lightheaded. "Why is everything in pretty colors?"

Johnny sighed. _Great, she's hallucinating, _Johnny thought glumly. "Nothing, go to sleep."

Lola let her head rest on Johnny's shoulder and a second later began to snore.

Johnny returned his attention to the window. The undead were running around in packs, like goddamn wolves, eating everything in sight. Most of the girls in the dormitory had rushed outside at the signs of zombies inside, and were quickly picked off by the undead outside, which made Johnny guess that he and Lola were the only living things in the whole dorm.

That thought alone made Johnny shiver. He tried to wrap his head around all of this. The zombie apocalypse. World War Z (he'd seen that on a book at a store once). The end of days. What would happen? Johnny had seen plenty of zombie movies. _Night of the Living Dead _stuck out in his mind particularly. He remembered the black and white film, where the survivors were locked up in that house. He remembered how the guy (he thought his name was Ben) rallied everyone up and came up with a plan. He boarded up the house, he stayed brave for those around him, he took control, and most importantly, he did his best to keep everyone safe. Johnny would like to think he could do all that. Make sure everyone (especially Lola) was safe and stay brave, but Johnny had failed on both aspects. Lola had been bitten, and as much as Johnny tried to put it out of his mind, he knew what happened when a zombie bites someone. And on the aspect of bravery, Johnny sure as hell didn't feel so hot about all this. His knees quivered, he was sweating a lot, as if it were Summer, and Johnny couldn't conceal the steady sound of his teeth chattering.

When Johnny had been sent to Happy Volts he remembered the psychiatrist had tried to explain to him to focus on happy thoughts when he was angry. Johnny tried to remember what she said. He closed his eyes and focused on what he remembered.

* * *

"_Johnny Vincent, I presume?" Johnny remembered the woman's voice and was surprised to find it comforting. The Greaser stepped inside the office, pushed roughly inside by an orderly. The door slammed behind him, leaving Johnny alone with his new psychiatrist. _

_Johnny looked around and set his eyes on the psychiatrist. She had long red hair, a nice figure and a cute face. It was pretty refreshing seeing someone like her, seeing as everyone else here was either an asshole or a crazy. "Yeah, that's me."_

_The psychiatrist _(Johnny couldn't remember her name)_ gave him a warm smile. "Please, have a seat," she said, motioning over to the chair a few feet in front of her. Johnny took a seat as she said, fixing his leather jacket. _

"_So, have the orderlies explained to you that this is your psychiatric evaluation?" the psychiatrist asked. _

_Johnny nodded, a scowl on his face. "Yeah, but I can tell you right now Doc, I ain't crazy. Since when was getting angry classified as crazy? I don't belong here. I belong out there! I'm the king! What do you think the guys are gonna do without their king?" _

_The psychiatrist shook her head, making her red, fiery locks shake as she did. "Now, now, Johnny, nobody here has accused you of insanity. But your anger problems are a bit of a problem."_

_Johnny glared at the woman. "I got a right to be angry! The boys are laughing at me, I know it! My queen is a slut! And those Townie punks put me in here! How can I not be angry?" _

_The psychiatrist scribbled some notes on a paper. "Well Johnny, is there anyone you can talk to? A friend? Girlfriend? Your parents? Talking with others around you may help relieve some of that anger." _

_Johnny scoffed. "Please. I don't see how talking to my friends is gonna help me. My girlfriend is part of the problem, so I ain't talkin' to her. And my parents? They're in prison for the next five years. Plus, Bullworth isn't a place where kids express their feelings. That kinda crap gets you nothing." _

_More scribbling occurred, then the psychiatrist set her eyes back on Johnny. "I see," she said quietly. "So, you mentioned about your parents being in jail?"_

_Johnny flinched at the memory. "Yeah."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that." Considering the lack of emotion in her voice, Johnny doubted she felt all too sorry. "What were they incarcerated for?"_

"_Armed robbery," Johnny said, a hitch in his voice. "We uh…we were having money problems. It's tough, ya know, livin' in New Coventry."_

"_So do you live alone?"_

"_Me and my little sister live with my friend Peanut. His parents promised my parents they'd take care of me until they were released." _

"_That was nice of them," the psychiatrist said flatly. "Do you think one of the reasons you get so angry is because of your parents and how they can't be there for you?" _

_Johnny shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe." _

_The psychiatrist continued writing in her little notepad. "What do you feel is the best way to release your anger? As in, what do you do when you get angry?" _

_Johnny thought for a moment. "I usually work on my bikes. When that doesn't work, I beat the living crap out of someone. Usually a Preppy."_

_More notes were written, and then, "why a Preppy?" _

_Johnny scowled. "Why not? A bunch of stuck up jerks with a boatload of money, and they flaunt it in everyone's face. You know who needs that money? _Me. _Me and my sister. We need that kinda money. Right now, we're just barely getting by with Peanut's family. I'm sick of those bastards acting so high and mighty. _I'm _the one who's _really _high and mighty. Everybody knows Johnny Vincent. Ain't nobody in this dump of a town that's gonna cross me. Except those Preppies." Johnny began to unknowingly hit his palm with his fist._

"_Haven't you heard violence is never the answer?" _

_Johnny laughed. "Lady, you've never been to Bullworth." _

_The psychiatrist sighed. "Johnny, you should know that violence isn't okay." Before Johnny could respond, the psychiatrist continued. "Maybe, when you get really angry, instead of reacting with violence, focus on something that makes you happy. You mentioned you liked bikes? Maybe think of yourself winning the world's greatest bike to calm yourself down. Happy thoughts like those help when one is stressed her aggravated." _

_Johnny thought for a moment. "I dunno about that…" _

_Before either of them could continue speaking, there was a knock on the door and in walked an orderly. "Sorry, Doc," the orderly said, "time's up. Gotta take the crazy back to his cage." _

_Johnny scowled at him. "Johnny Vincent ain't crazy, you hear me?" Johnny balled his hands into fists, forgetting all the psychiatrist had said about happy thoughts. "I've never been crazy in my life!" _

"_Yeah, yeah," the orderly droned on, not interested in what the Greaser had to say. He tugged Johnny out from his chair, and began to pull Johnny out of the room. Johnny growled and shoved the orderly off him, causing the orderly to almost trip and fall. The last thing Johnny saw as he was pushed out of the room was the psychiatrist looking disapproving of his acts and writing notes in her notepad. _

* * *

Johnny wondered if what she said was true, if happy thoughts helped. Well, he might as well try. Johnny thought about racing the others on the greatest, fastest, smoothest bike in the world, but then Johnny realized there were zombies outside, and didn't think bikes would make him happy right now. He then thought of his friends, like Peanut and Norton, but he came to believe they might be dead already. He thought about his sister, but that only worried him more about her safety. Obviously his so called happy thoughts weren't working.

Johnny returned his attention to the window, and to his surprise, the zombies were leaving to crowd around the Boys Dorm. Johnny's head raced with questions as to why they'd be going towards the other dorm, but right now, it didn't matter, all that mattered was getting somewhere safe.

Johnny walked over to the door, after double checking to see all the zombies outside were gone, and kicked it open. Immediately, the smell of blood and dead bodies blasted at him. It was one of the worst smells he had ever smelled. Johnny scrunched up his nose and tried to ignore all the dead bodies around him. He noticed that the front gates were closed, so he was unable to leave Bullworth. With this in mind, he raced outside, Lola still in his arms, as he silently begged that he'd find somewhere safe.

* * *

The Preppies couldn't believe their eyes when they looked out the window. There wasn't a lot of them, the zombies. Only five or so outside. But the fact that there were zombies, _actual _zombies, terrified all of them. They also tried to forget that one of them looked a lot like Chad Morris.

Bif leaned against the wall, hyperventilating, trying desperately to regain his breath. Pinky was sobbing her eyes out at the image of so much blood and guts. Gord looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and Derby thought he heard him say something like "Oh God, they smell worse than the poor!" as the smell of them was beginning to waft inside Harrington House.

Derby, unlike the rest of them, seemed almost catatonic. He couldn't move. His mind raced. Zombies? Zombies weren't supposed to exist. Zombies only existed in those cheap, poorly made movies, or so he thought. How had they become a reality? Science experiment gone wrong? Some magic? No more room in Hell? All of these possible scenarios would usually sound like silly little ideas to Derby, but now that zombies were real, who's to say other crazy ideas might not exist as well.

While the rest of the Preppies were either catching their breaths, sobbing or muttering, Derby walked over to a corner at the far end of the room and pulled out his cell phone.

_Daddy will get us out of this. Send a jet or something, _Derby reasoned in his head.

He pushed down on one (he had his father on speed dial) and waited. _Ring…ring…ring…_And finally, his father answered.

"Who the hell is it?" Derby noted his father's voice sounded frantic.

"Daddy? It's me, Derby," Derby said.

"What is it? I'm busy right now, some ruffians have broken into the company building. Eating the security, my God…"

"The zombies! That's what I need from you! You need to send a jet or a- - -"

Derby's father cut him off. "I haven't got the time! Just stay there, you'll be fine!"

"But Dad- - -"

There was a click. He had hung up.

Gord looked over at Derby, who had his back turned to the rest of them. He noticed Derby's phone. "Did you call someone? Is anyone coming to get us?"

"The line's dead, couldn't talk to anyone."

Derby wondered if any of them noticed the sadness in his voice.

* * *

Algie tried to piece this all together in his head. Zombies. Actual, real, factual zombies. He'd fought them before, many times in fact, but back then, he was at a table rolling dice with a lucky streak behind him and the Sword of Anubis at his side. Now it was happening in real life, and there were no Swords of Anubis around to help him. He was no longer the brave hero known to many as Syrus Gold, he was just a kid without any weapons or strength to back him up.

Algie's heart quickened in its pace as he continued to hear the pounding feet behind them. There wasn't much time, and they needed to get somewhere. They had passed Harrington House because they saw zombies there as well, and they didn't feel like trying the auto shop since they both silently agreed that that area of the school probably wouldn't conceal or protect them enough from the zombies.

Algie wheezed and gasped for breath as his legs began to ache and his chest tightened up in reaction to the constant running. But he couldn't stop now. That, sadly enough, was _not _an option at this point.

Constantinos, who was running with ease beside Algie (Algie deduced that this was probably from his practice from running away from the Jocks. Algie wished he had acquired this useful trait), pointed up ahead, shouting "There!" Algie followed his finger to where he was pointing. His heart soared when he saw the library, and immediately burst into a quicker run at the notion that he'd be able to hide away at the library.

"Hey! Wait!" a voice shouted from behind the two runners. Neither looked back, but they didn't need to. _Everyone _at Bullworth knew that commanding voice. Soon enough, as they got closer to the library, Jimmy Hopkins ran up beside them, heaving and panting, but pushing on nonetheless.

"Going…to the library…for safety…" Algie managed in between his gasps (he didn't have asthma, but at the moment Algie wished he had an inhaler). He immediately felt safer with Jimmy at his side, knowing the boy had taken down most people at the school, even the likes of Russell and Gary. But how would he react to zombies? Would he be able to fend them off like Algie hoped he would for them, or would he cower like everyone else probably would? Algie knew Jimmy wasn't one to cower from things, but then again, this was a completely new threat: the undead.

Algie, Constantinos and Jimmy bolted up the small stairs to the library and immediately Jimmy tried to open the door. The doorknob didn't budge.

"Oh my God," Jimmy muttered, "it's locked."

"Of course it is!" Constantinos said glumly. "We're all gonna die because the door's locked. What a day."

Algie looked as the zombies caught sight of them and realized where their food was. Algie let out a cry to Jimmy when he saw the zombies, but Jimmy was in his own world, throwing his body weight against the door.

"Somebody open the door!" Jimmy yelled to the other side, hoping someone was in there. No answer. "Open it!" Jimmy continued. No answer. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

But nobody answered his pleas. Jimmy could only gulp as he watched the oncoming zombies race towards them, mouths open, ready for their next meal.

* * *

**And so concludes chapter two! :D Beatrice, Mandy, Russell, Kirby and Trent were absent from this because I wanted to keep up with the suspense of their cliffhangers. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL! **

**Recently, I've grown to appreciate the character of Johnny Vincent a lot more than usual, so that's why he gets a lot of screen time. Same with Derby, not screen time wise, but I've grown to really like him a lot more than I did before. It's so sad that I made his dad an unhelpful douche XD Them's the breaks, I guess. **

**This chapter is considerably shorter than the last one, but I reeeeeeeally wanted to get it out, so I skipped over Beatrice, Mandy, Russell, Trent and Kirby just so I wouldn't have to write as much. But as I said before, I also did it for the cliffness of those cliffhangers, so yeah ^_^ LAZINESS FOR THE WIN!…no? Why not? :( **

**So, did you like it? Psh, I know you did! And if you didn't, I know you're lying…right? XP Just kidding, but anyhoozel, it'd be super duper cool if you reviewed. Every time you review a zombie story, a puppy smiles. :D **


	3. Whiskey, Libraries and Plan B

**Time for more chapterness XP**

**One quick question: Any more characters you want to join the gang? Because I haven't gotten many suggestions. Or do you think the current group of survivors are fine on their own without any new editions? **

**Anyhoozel, let's move onto the chapter :D**

* * *

Beatrice looked at the now _fully _lifeless body of Bucky on the floor. A wave of emotions crashed over her. Fear, for the sight of an actual undead human. Sadness, at the loss of one of her few friends. And confusion, based on the complete impossibility of the situation. After all, zombies couldn't possibly exist. Beatrice knew that it would be physically impossible for the dead to become the undead. Once the blood circulation ceased, the heart stopped, and the brain no longer functioned, it was not possible to come back from the dead.

Beatrice's eyes wandered from Bucky's bashed in skull to Mandy, who was shaking with fear. In her hands was a chair from the table, dripping with Bucky's blood. Beatrice tried to remember what had happened, as it all went by so fast. Bucky had leapt toward her, and then Mandy lifted a chair out of instinct and hit him over the head. Beatrice couldn't help but remember the sickening crack that sounded out through the library when the leg of the chair connected with Bucky's skull.

"You killed him," Beatrice gasped out. She didn't mean for it to be said aloud, but she couldn't help it. It was like her brain was on autopilot.

Mandy dropped the chair (she had been holding so long and so tightly her knuckles had become white) and stepped away from the body, mouth agape in complete horror. She let out a choked sob. "I…he was going to kill you!"

"How could you have known that?" Beatrice questioned.

"Look at him! He was growling and bleeding and his eyes were white! He looked at you like some kind of food! What do you think he was gonna do? Give you a fucking hug?" Mandy blurted out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my God…oh my God…"

Beatrice couldn't help it, she began to cry too. One of her best friends was dead, what else could she do? After years of being bullied and tortured and ridiculed, she had finally found a friend, and now…he was gone. Beatrice felt so conflicted as to whether or not she should be angry at Mandy. Mandy had just killed her best friend, and yet she may have also just saved her life. But of course, Bucky would _never _harm her, right? Then why had he jumped towards her?

All this thinking made Beatrice's head spin (the smell of the corpse didn't help that feeling), which was surprising seeing as how much Beatrice thought in a day.

"We need to get help," Beatrice said shakily, trying to think logically.

"Help? How're we gonna get help? Nobody's in the library on a Saturday, and who's to say that whatever the hell did _that_- - -" Mandy scrunched her nose and pointed at Bucky, "- - -isn't outside waiting for us? Who's to say there isn't some kind of horde of zombies our there or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Beatrice scolded. "Zombies only exist in cheap movies to serve as the plot device. This is the _real world. _Zombies cannot exist. It isn't possible. Once the blood stops pumping and the heart stops beating, there is _no way _a person could go on walking around."

Mandy crossed her arms over her chest, her sadness and fear being replaced with anger at Beatrice for trying to disprove her. "Listen Spotty, thirty years ago if someone said that you'd be able to talk to people around the world, listen to music, watch videos, search up naked photos of celebrities all on a _computer, _they'd look at you like you were a freak, because back then, that wasn't possible. But look it! Computers like that exist, so why not over time, something like zombies could exist.

Beatrice sighed. That argument was so flawed. "You can't be serious. Those are completely different things. Computers are based on technology and science, two fields of which grow in knowledge and potential each day. _Zombies _are not connected to technology or science at all. They're _fiction._"

"Haven't you ever seen a zombie movie? All this shit happens _because _of science. Some mad experiment goes wrong, the government tampers with stuff they shouldn't. That always happens in the movies. Who's to say some freaky scientist or some big government exec took a note from _Night of the Living Dead _and decided to create zombies or something?"

Before either could continue their bickering, they both heard a noise from downstairs. Someone was banging on the door, screaming and cursing.

"That sounds like…" Beatrice thought for a moment. "Jimmy?"

"Oh crap," Mandy muttered.

Both girls quickly rushed downstairs (trying to ignore the dead body of Cornelius that Bucky must've killed) and ran to the door. Mandy grabbed the handle and pulled open the door, and in about half a second, Jimmy, Algie and Constantinos stumbled inside, breathing heavily. All three boys turned and slammed the door, locking it.

"Zombies…outside…chased us…" Algie wheezed.

"We know," Mandy said. "We just saw a zombie, and killed it."

Beatrice glared at her. "One, it couldn't have been a zombie, and two, don't be so proud of yourself for murdering someone."

Mandy returned the Nerd's glare. "I didn't murder anybody. I _saved _your ass. You should be thanking me. Hell, you should be praising me!"

"Will you two shut up?" Jimmy growled irritably. "Are you two brain dead or something?"

"No, but they are," Constantinos said, pointing at the door where growling and grunting could be heard from the other side.

Jimmy glowered at Constantinos, not appreciating the humor. Jimmy turned back to the girls. "Listen, stop fighting. There's fucking zombies outside."

Beatrice huffed. "Jimmy, I don't think you realize how silly your outlandish claims of _zombies _sounds, because- - -"

"Please save the 'they can't be real' bullshit, because they are real, and you just said you fought one. Stop being in denial."

"I'm not in denial. We need to handle this situation with logic."

"Fuck logic!" Jimmy cried.

Constantinos sighed. "Nice to see you two are happy to see us," Constantinos said, referring to Mandy's and Beatrice's lack of surprise that they're there. With that, Constantinos walked off deeper into the library, and everyone else was too wrapped up into Beatrice's and Jimmy's fight to notice. "Typical, nobody ever notices _me_," the mascot added under his breath.

"It could be rabies!" Beatrice suggested. She needed _some _kind of reasonable explanation for this, and at this point, she was mostly trying to reassure herself rather than Jimmy.

"When was the last time rabies made people bleed and walk around eating people? Or when did it make people the hungry undead? For the love of God, Beatrice, just shut up and keep your scientific crap to yourself. There might not _be _a reasonable explanation for this, but it's happening, and _that's _what matters. We can spend time arguing over _how _this happened, or we can just accept it and fight back."

"Uh…guys?" Constantinos called, who had wandered up to the second floor. His call was left ignored.

Beatrice gulped. She thought about what Jimmy had said, and realized, he was right. It didn't matter if they were zombies or not, it only mattered that they were dangerous and capable of eating any living being. That thought hit Beatrice like a ton of bricks. The Nerd girl nodded. "Alright, _fine. _I still don't think it's correct to call them zombies, as they can't possibly exist- - -" Beatrice held up a hand to stop Jimmy's oncoming protest. "- - -but I agree. It doesn't matter, they dangerous and it doesn't matter what exactly they've changed into. But you said we'd have to fight back. What do you mean?"

"Er, guys, I think we may have a problem." Nobody heard Constantinos.

Jimmy tried to suppress his smirk as he had just won the argument. "What I mean is we need to fight these things. They aren't people anymore. They aren't our friends anymore. They're undead monsters that want nothing other than us as their food. So we need to kill them before they kill us."

Beatrice stared at him. "You can't be serious? Whatever's happened to them, we can't just _kill _people!"

"Beatrice, I understand it's hard to take in, but hey, it's either kill or be killed. It's your choice. If you can't fight back, I can't help you."

"He's right, you know," Mandy said from behind them. "If Bucky was your boyfriend or something- - -"

"Friend," Beatrice corrected.

"- - -then he wouldn't have tried to eat you back there. They _aren't _there anymore, in the head at least. They're _gone. _So we have to fight back, or we're dead."

"Like you'd care if I died," Beatrice said.

"That's not true. We're not friends, but I don't- - -"

"Hey! Guys! Somebody help me!"

The group all looked at the second story of the library where the scream had come from.

"Const!" Jimmy said, and burst into a run, making his way upstairs.

"Great, now I'm gonna get killed, by an undead Nerd," Constantinos moaned dramatically. "That's so tragic."

Jimmy ran to Constantinos and saw a zombie closing in on Constantinos. It was Cornelius, moaning and groaning loudly as he tried to get closer to the cornered mascot. Jimmy leapt into action, grabbing Cornelius by the shoulders from behind. The zombie growled angrily and tried to take a bite at Jimmy's fingers, but luckily missed. Jimmy threw Cornelius at the railing and punched him in the chest, causing the undead Nerd to flip back over the railing and fall to the first floor. There was a loud crack as Cornelius hit the ground headfirst. Jimmy looked down at Cornelius's body, and grimaced at the sight of his brains leaking out onto the floor.

Jimmy looked at Constantinos who nodded and gave him a thumbs up, affirming he hadn't been hurt. Jimmy turned back to Mandy, Beatrice and Algie, who had ran up after Jimmy.

"_That _is what I mean by fighting back."

* * *

Kirby and Trent dodged and weaved their way through the maze, recalling from memory on how to get out. Luckily, they hadn't yet hit a dead end. It was a good thing because they had a zombie orderly racing after them.

Trent had told Kirby to not look back, but Kirby did anyways. The blood, the torn flesh, it was beginning to make Kirby's head spin. Trent grabbed Kirby's arm and tugged him to the right down another corridor. The zombie that chased after them tripped on the rug and fell, and as the boys made another turn, the zombie was out of sight. Before Kirby could tell this to Trent, the Bully exclaimed, "The exit!"

Kirby followed Trent's finger and looked in front of him to see a door marked **EXIT**. Kirby would've given a sigh of relief if he had been able to breathe at that point. Trent ploughed through the door, sunlight hitting their faces.

But before either could celebrate their escape, a scream rang out from the carnival. Then another. And another. Soon enough, the entire carnival was full of screaming people. Kirby and Trent looked around them and gasped. The carnival was laced with zombies. The short man inside the dunk tank was now missing both arms, and was thrashing around in the tank which had now been filled with his blood. The attendant at the octopus ride was crying out in pain as another attendant munched on his neck. The passengers of the octopus ride could only watch on in fear as they flailed around in the manic ride.

"They're everywhere," Trent said under his breath, almost as if that if he had said it any louder the zombies would hear.

Kirby steeled himself to the spot, not willing himself to move. He fought back tears with every ounce of strength he had. Kirby didn't know how he would be able to find the will to move, so thank goodness Trent was with him.

"Come on!" Trent said gruffly. With that, Trent linked his hand with Kirby's and ran off towards the exit gate. Kirby, after snapping out of his trance, ran as well, hand still linked with Trent's. Luckily, all the undead around them were too preoccupied with their own meals to chase after the two boys.

"Over here!" Trent said frantically.

The Bully kicked open the gate and ran over to his bike. Kirby jumped on his as well. Without needing to be told, both boys began to pedal as hard as possible, through the tunnel and made their way out in the open where Old Bullworth Vale was.

"W-what were those things?" Kirby asked, trying to regain his voice.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter!" Trent said, pedaling harder. "Just hurry up!"

Kirby did as he was told.

"TURN!" Trent screamed. Kirby turned to the right just as Trent had. Kirby looked to see why they had turned. A horde of zombies, covered in blood, had been in front of them. Now that the two had turned, the zombies were chasing them from behind.

Kirby broke out into a sweat. This wasn't possible! Things like this were fake, they couldn't happen in real life, right? Kirby gulped, pedaling hard to try and keep up with the Bully. He tried his best to not look back. He couldn't bear to see the undead and their mangled, battered bodies and their cold eyes. It was too much for his mind to process, not that those things were allowing him any time to process any of this.

"Oh shit!" Trent skidded to a stop. Kirby did the same, and gasped at what lay in front of him. A pile of corpses sat in front of them. It was almost seven feet high, and the smell almost caused Kirby and Trent to vomit, but they both did their best to keep it down.

"Get behind pile!" a gruff voice said. Then, from behind the pile, walked out Russell, wearing fake knight armor. The massive Bully stepped in front of the two. "Russell will protect you." With that, Russell ran towards the group of oncoming zombies. "RUSSELL SMASH YOU ALL!"

* * *

"Nobody's answering!" Gord moaned sadly. He threw his phone in anger, causing it to smash against the wall into a million pieces. He balled his fists in anger at how neither of his parents were answering. He thought of pulling out his fourth phone (his other three he had also smashed in anger), but decided against it, realizing the effort was futile.

The remaining Preppies sat in the living room of Harrington House, and with none of their contacts answering, they had little hope of their survival. Theories upon theories had been thrown around as to what those things outside were until they all agreed it was pointless to argue about it. They were zombies, and as much as anyone tried to deny that fact, it was still true and there was nothing they could do to make the monsters outside anything _but _zombies.

"Just give up," Derby said bitterly. "No one has answered and they aren't _going _to answer. All of our parents are busy and wrapped up in some stupid board meeting or company fiasco. They don't have time for their kids. Hell, I doubt they even care about us."

The words were harsh, but after the realization that zombies existed and his father wasn't worried enough to help him, he had become very angered about the situation.

Pinky stood up from the couch and stomped over to Derby. "Don't say that! Speak for yourself!" she said, steaming with anger at his words.

"Why are you getting so worked up, Pinky?" Derby said, sneering at her. "You know, they say the truth hurts."

"That isn't the truth!" Pinky said heatedly.

"Then there shouldn't be a reason for you to get so angry about a harmless little lie, right? But someone _would _get angry if they were forced to handle the truth, now wouldn't they?" Derby said, clasping his hands and resting his chin on his clasped hands. He looked up at Pinky expectantly, waiting for her reply.

But before Pinky could reply, they heard something. A slam, a crack, a bang, and…_singing? _

"_It's the end of the world as we know it,_" a voice sang from outside, then there was a sickening crack.

"What is that?" Bif asked, standing from his spot on the couch.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it,_" the voice repeated in a sing-song voice.

Derby stood as well, giving Pinky a little shove as he walked over towards the door to try and hear better. Zombies couldn't sing, could they?

"_It's the end of the world as we know it,_" the voice sang, and then, another crack sounded out. The groaning outside from the zombies ceased. The voice completed the song. "_AND I FEEEEEL FINE!_"

"Will you shut up, Gary?" another, lighter voice scolded.

"You don't like my singing, Femme Boy? That hurts, I was gonna dedicate it to you."

"Whatever, just open the door."

"Hm, it's locked."

Derby gasped and leapt back as the doors flew open. The first thing Derby noticed was that the zombies (only three of them) were all re-killed. Then he noticed the three other figures standing there. Gary Smith, Petey Kowalski and Pedro de la Hoya. Gary had some blood on his red sweatshirt and a lot of blood on his baseball bat. Petey also carried a baseball bat, two in fact, but they both looked unused. Pedro was shaking, tears sliding down his cheeks. The little boy carried the rest of the baseball bats, and they all clattered with noise as they smacked together due to his shaking.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Gary said, bowing dramatically. "So good to see you all. Inbreeds make the best crowd."

Derby glared at Gary, but was still shocked into silence.

Petey shut the door behind them, relocking it. He then turned back to the Preppies. "Um…hey."

Derby regained his voice and he straightened out his red robe. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for survivors," Petey explained, but stopped to look down. Pedro was hugging his leg fearfully.

"And you trust fund morons have been drafted!" Gary said, smirking. He reached down, snatched an aluminum bat from Pedro and tossed it at Derby, who just barely managed to catch it.

"Drafted? Into what?" Bif asked.

"Gary's Zombie Survival Group, that's what." Gary grinned devilishly.

Petey crossed his arms. "We're _not _calling it that."

Gary turned and gave him glare. "Quiet down, Petey, the big kids are talking." Gary returned his attention to the Preppies. "We're looking for survivors, as obviously it's easier to survive the apocalypse in a group. Although so far I've been doing fine by myself."

"I was with you, and so was Pedro!" Petey argued.

"Pedro sobbed the whole way, and I killed five zombies. You killed none."

"It's not that easy to bring yourself to bash someone's brains in, okay?"

"You're joking, correct?"

Petey just looked at him as though he was insane. At this point, Petey was ninety nine percent sure the boy _was _insane.

"You want us to join you in some survival group?" Derby said, working the situation out in his head.

Gary nodded. "That's the idea, genius. Okay, Plan A. One of you needs to call your oh so rich _mummies and daddies_ to get us some helicopter to get us out of here."

"Tried that, nobody's answering," Derby explained.

Gary sighed. "Of course not." Gary then walked to Bif, Pinky and Gord and gave them all a baseball bat. "Guess we're gonna have to go with Plan B. Everyone, get what you need, clothes, food, water, brains, you know, everything that's necessary. We're going on a field trip!"

* * *

Sometimes, Lionel Galloway's only escape was that little, cursed bottle. He couldn't help it. His life was full of problems which sometimes seemed unsolvable. The drinking helped, it eased the pain and made all of life's problems float away. He tried to stop, he really did, but he just couldn't help it and kept coming back to the whiskey.

Galloway understood that he was a wreck, with or without the alcohol. Without the alcohol, he was defenseless to all the problems he had to deal with. When he was sober, he had to deal with the fact that whenever he denied a bribe from a Preppy that he'd be hearing from someone's angered father. When he was sober, he had to deal with the school's Coach barking at him for failing one of his precious Jocks. When he was sober, he had to double check that the rent for his apartment was being paid, because these days, he just could not handle his money well. When he was drunk, none of that mattered. Who cared if some rich asshole yelled at him? Who cared if the Coach threatened him? Who cared if his landlord tried to kick him out? Nobody cared, because with the alcohol, nothing mattered.

But as Galloway sat in the dark janitor's closet, chugging back his whiskey, as a zombie Ms. Phillips and a zombie Crabblesnitch pounded at the door, he was beginning to realize that there wasn't enough whiskey in the world to keep his mind off of the zombie apocalypse.

And that was very, _very _bad.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done :D **

**So, half the gang's in the library, readying to fight back, Kirby and Trent are with Russell who's kicking zombie ass, Gary has a Plan B (doesn't he always?) and Galloway's joined the ride of being a survivor, because Galloway's the shit XP And... -gasp- JOHNNY'S NOT HERE! -flails frantically- OH NO OH NO OH NO! Sorry fangirls, felt like being mysterious as to the current status of the big JV (lols) so he's not here. He'll be around next chapter though, so put your swords away. Thoughts on all this stuff? Leave a review, tell me what you think. It'd be very sweet of you ^_^ **

**Also, Gary was singing It's the End of the World as We Know It by REM. Check it out, it's awesome. **

**Ugh, it's four in the morning, I'm not tired, and I have to return to school in a couple hours. Insert sad face…not here…no, not here either…but here. Yeah, here's a good spot :(**


	4. This Ain't the Movies, Babe

**Thanks for the reviews guys :D They're pretty rad ^_^ Rad's my new 'word', so expect me to abuse it in these author notes. **

**Enough talking, though, it's time for you to read this rad chapter of this rad story written by this rad author guy…who's super awesome…and rad. **

* * *

"Um, should we try to help him?"

Trent shook his head. "Nope. I think he's doing fine on his own."

Kirby nodded, and watched as Russell tore through the zombies. As far as Kirby had noticed, Russell hadn't gotten a scratch on him, and he was fighting the horde with his _bare hands. _Kirby flinched as Russell punched a zombie so hard its head flew off, landing dangerously close to him and Trent. Kirby squeaked at the rolling head and hid behind Trent. Despite the situation, the Bully grinned.

"Cute squeak."

"Fuck you."

"Are you planning something?"

Kirby blushed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Just…shut up. I'm on the edge of a breakdown. If you don't stop, you're getting some serious pound cake." The threat was halfhearted.

Trent was about to say, "Sounds kinky," but decided against it when he recognized the fear in Kirby's voice. Trent was much for mushy romantics, but he grabbed Kirby's hand and squeezed it, hoping that that little gesture would put Kirby at ease. Trent wasn't sure though, seeing as Kirby was behind him, out of his vision. He hoped it did, though.

"RAWR!" Russell screamed his battle cry, literally ripping a zombie in half.

Trent stared in awe. "That boy must drink his milk," he muttered.

That was when Trent noticed how few zombies there were now. Only five or six more left that were walking, the rest had been demolished by Russell. And a few seconds later, all of them were dead, as Russell threw the last zombie to the ground and stomped on his face, with a loud squelch. The zombie's brains seeped out of his cracked skull, leaving a small pool of blood around its head. Russell turned to the two boys, covered in blood.

"Russell do good?" the behemoth asked.

Kirby only nodded, wide eyed at the carnage before him.

"Very good," Trent said, wide eyed as well.

"Russell tired," Russell said. His eyes were drooping and he looked like he needed to sleep.

Trent patted him on the back, then regretted it as he got some blood on his hand, which he wiped on Russell's jeans. "S'okay big guy. You can sleep, just not now. First things first, we gotta get out of here."

Russell groaned and ripped off his fake armor. He jumped up and shook his fists, emulating a tantrum. "But Russell sleepy!"

Trent looked around, thinking. Then, he caught sight of a house. He pointed at it, and asked, "Russell, is that your house?" Russell nodded. "Is there a car in the garage?"

Russell thought for a moment, then nodded. "Russell's Dad has big van. Russell's Dad has lots of things, like badges- - -"

Trent got excited at the prospect of a car. With a car, he, Kirby and Russell could drive in it safely and find somewhere to hide out from all this shit. "That's nice Russell, now do you think- - -"

Russell interrupted him, continuing on about his Dad. "- - -more badges, some stickers, guns, posters- - -"

Trent stared at him. "Wait, what? Russell, your dad has guns?"

Russell nodded. "Russell's Dad collects them in the basement. There's lots. Russell can't count all them."

Trent looked over at Kirby, who looked overjoyed about the van and guns. Maybe, with a vehicle and some weapons, they could actually be safe from these things. Sure, with the van or weapons, they still had Russell, but how far and for how long could they use Russell as their defense? If they went on without weapons, Russell would eventually get tired and not be able to help anymore, or worse, get eaten by the living dead.

Trent returned his eyes over to Russell. "Okay, big guy, we're gonna have to go into your house, get those guns, get that van, and then you can go to sleep in the van, okay?"

Russell nodded sheepishly. "Sound like good plan. Russell like the plan."

"Awesome," Trent said. He turned and grabbed Kirby's hand. "Come on baby." Trent pulled Kirby along towards the house. "Come on, Russell!" he called behind him. Russell lumbered along behind them.

Kirby was excited to get away from the horrid smell of all those bodies. The scent was beginning to get to him, so much so, he was getting dizzy. It didn't help to _see _the dead bodies lying all around him. Kirby couldn't help but wonder how the hell these things had become a reality. Probably some new drug that caused some infection and then, bam, zombies. It wasn't that impossible; Kirby had seen plenty of kids at Bullworth smoking and taking drugs. One of them probably got a hold of something they shouldn't of and it had a really bad side effect. Kirby slated his mind, seeing as how it didn't matter much _how _all this was happening, it just was. Kirby really wanted some time to process all this, but then again, there wasn't much free time during the zombie apocalypse. Time waited for no man. Kirby just now realized how much of an asshole time was.

Trent led them all up to the house and opened the door. They stepped into a classic living room, a couch, a TV, a coffee table, all the things everyone had in their living room. There was a door at the end of the room that seemed out of place, to Kirby at least.

"Guns in basement." Russell pointed to the door at the end of the room. "Russell is forgetting something…but Russell doesn't remember what he forgot…" Russell scratched his head in confusion.

"That's okay," Trent assured. Trent walked over to the door, turned the knob, and opened the door.

"Russell remembers!" Russell said quickly. "Shouldn't open door!"

"Why not?" Trent asked, confused.

A man even larger than Russell leapt out, bleeding from the mouth, tackling Trent to the ground.

"Daddy's in there," Russell said.

Trent let out a wail of fright as he tried to fight off the zombie that was dangerously close to gnawing on his neck. His arms buckled under the intense weight, and he was so close to letting his arms fall and let Russell's dad put him out of his misery, but he hung on, gritting his teeth at how hard this was.

"Fucking help me!" Trent managed to scream out.

"Is…is Daddy a bad guy now?" Russell asked, scratching his head.

"YES! Yes Russell! A very bad person, he's not your father anymore, now get him off me!" Trent growled.

Apparently, that was all Russell needed to leap into action. The giant Bully stepped forward and lifted his father off of Trent. His dad thrashed around, and slammed his fist into Russell's face. Russell dropped his father, causing a loud boom to ring out in the house. Russell staggered back, clutching his head in pain. Then, with a roar, the Bully charged and tackled his dead dad to the floor. Russell began to pound his fists against his dad's face, screaming "YOU NOT DAD!" as he did.

Kirby looked on, his eyes wide with horror. He couldn't believe the sight before him. It was all so surreal. And it shocked Kirby how easily swayed Russell was to beat the crap out of his father. But then again, Russell wasn't the brightest bulb, so it wasn't that hard to believe that he could buy that that wasn't his real father. Kirby was just glad Trent was okay. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd have to watch Trent die in front of him. Not that he was super close to Trent or anything, but Kirby didn't want to lose him either.

Russell's father threw his son off of him, causing Russell to roll and smash into the coffee table. Then, the zombie tried to gnaw and bite Russell's face. Luckily, Russell was strong enough to keep his father off, but the glass from the coffee table must've been digging into the Bully's back. With that kind of pain, Kirby didn't know if Russell could ignore it and still fend off his dad. Then, Kirby remembered why they had come inside.

_Guns! _

Kirby rushed out of the room and down into the basement, flipping the light switch on the way down. Kirby was surprised that he could move at all, seeing as how just a few seconds ago he was paralyzed with fear. Kirby gasped when he reached the bottom of the stairs. There were guns _everywhere._ Guns on desks, guns on the walls, even some guns lying around on the floor. Even some guns that weren't legal even if you did have a permit. Russell wasn't kidding when he said his father collected firearms.

The first thing that caught Kirby's eye was a revolver laying on the ground just a few feet away. Kirby had seen those in a bunch of movies, so much so that he thought he might be able to use it properly. Kirby picked it up and checked the chamber, just like in the movies. Kirby couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw that the chamber was full of six shells.

Kirby popped the chamber back into place and sucked in a breath. He ran back up the stairs, his heart pounding with fear and anticipation for what he was about to do. He reentered the living room.

"Where the hell did you go?" Trent asked, then noticed the revolver in his hand. "Holy shit."

Kirby ignored Trent for the moment and ran over to the fight between Russell and his father. Right now, Russell's dad had his son pinned down and was trying to bite his child. Kirby steeled himself to the spot, and raised his arm, aiming the revolver at the zombie's head, just like in the movies. He cocked the hammer of the gun back and sucked in another breath. It was finally time to go through with it.

"This is so fucked up," Kirby muttered.

With that, Kirby pulled the trigger. It's not like in the movie's at all. Well, the zombie's head had a hole in it and had fallen down, leaking blood and brains on the carpet. _That _was like in the movies. But as soon as Kirby pulled the trigger and the round was fired, the sudden force from the shot caused a bit of recoil. Not a powerful recoil, but it was enough recoil for Kirby to drop the gun in surprise. The other thing Kirby noticed was that the gun was _really _fucking loud. It _definitely _wasn't like in the movies where the gunshot was kind of loud-ish, it was almost painful to the ears. Kirby couldn't fathom how soldiers in war didn't go deaf from all the explosions and gunshots around them.

Russell stood up, wiping blood off his shirt and face. "Thanks, little guy," Russell said. Russell then pointed to the gun on the floor. "That a Colt Single Action Army revolver. Good choice."

Kirby just stood there, his hands shaking. He had just _shot _someone. He had just _shot _someone. That sentence ran through his head like a track star. How had he brought himself to shoot someone? Would he be able to do it again? What if he couldn't do it? If he couldn't bring himself to shoot these things, he might _die. _

"It's…it's not like in the movies," Kirby managed to get out, still shaking with fear.

He felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "This ain't the movies, babe. And might I say, you look ten times more badass and sexy with a gun."

* * *

Johnny couldn't take much more of this. He was running for his life with Lola dozing off on his back. There were zombies behind him, and plenty of them. His plan of trying to sneak around in broad daylight had failed. One had seen him, then another, and another, and soon, a whole horde of the undead were after him. His legs were getting weaker with each step he took. The weight of Lola on his back slowed him down and made it even harder to get away. His sides were littered with stitches. His breath was hitched and his lungs felt like they were going to explode.

Then, Johnny found his sanctuary. The library. It wasn't much farther away. He could make it. He could _actually _make it! As he got to the steps of the library, he noticed a pool of blood around the grounds of the library. That probably meant that a group of zombies had been here before. Johnny didn't know why they had left, but hey, who was he to argue with a good thing?

Johnny rushed up to the door and tried the knob. Locked.

"Oh fuck me," Johnny cursed under his breath. He then pounded on the door. "Anybody in there? It's Johnny Vincent! Please, open the door!"

Johnny was sure he could hear footsteps behind him. That, and growling and moaning. He knew if he turned around he'd only be met with the horde that had chased him here. Johnny closed his eyes, and tried to breathe.

"Lola, I'm so- - -"

The doors to the library opened and a pair of hands grabbed him by his leather jacket. He was forcefully pulled inside. The person who had pulled him in ran and shut the door behind them. One of the zombie's had gotten their fingers caught in the door. The door shut anyway and the fingers detached and fell to the floor.

Johnny turned around and couldn't help but smile in relief. "Jimmy!"

"Holy shit, Johnny, I can't believe you're alive," Jimmy said, trying to regain his breath.

Johnny was about to reply, when he remembered the weight on his back. "Lola!" Johnny cried in surprise. "Jimmy, Lola's been hurt. We just got back from the Girl's Dorm, it ain't pretty. One of those…_things _bit her knee. I think she's delirious or something."

Jimmy nodded and guided Johnny away from the door into the library. Jimmy tried to play it cool, but hearing Lola having a bite mark from one of the zombies made him tense. Once a zombie bites you, after a while, you become like them. Mindless, undead and very, _very _hungry. Jimmy knew he should've told Johnny, but his mind was so cluttered due to the recent events that it slipped his mind.

There was a collective gasp when Johnny walked in. Everyone rushed around him, asking questions.

"How'd you make it here?"

"Have you seen the zombies?"

"Where'd you come from?"

More and more questions were thrown at the Greaser and it was beginning to piss him off. He pushed past the group and walked over to a table. He swept his hand over the table, knocking some books and a lamp off it, leaving the table clear. Johnny then placed Lola gently on the table. Another collective gasp arose when the group saw the bite on Lola's leg.

"She's been bitten!" Algie squealed. "She's gonna become one of them!"

"Game over man! Game over!" Constantinos cried frantically. "We'll all be dead before the sun goes down. Fabulous, just fabulous."

Johnny turned away from the dozing Greaser girl and turned to Algie. He walked up to the Nerd and punched him across the face as hard as he could. Algie gave a groan of pain and slumped to the ground, his glasses broken and his nose bloodied. He was barely conscious now.

"Shut the hell up, you fat dork!" Johnny growled, advancing in on Algie's crumpled form. "That ain't gonna happen to her! You hear me?" Johnny raised his fist, this time aiming for Algie's stomach.

Suddenly, Johnny was shoved aside. He turned to see Jimmy had done it. "Johnny, stop it! We don't need fights in the group. Don't listen to Algie, alright? We don't know anything about how this shit works. For all we know, Lola could be fine in a couple minutes." Jimmy turned to Algie. "We can't jump to conclusions." Then Jimmy turned to Johnny. "And we can't start beating the crap out of each other. Got it?"

"Johnny Vincent isn't gonna let nobody - _especially _a Nerd like Algie - talk that way about Lola!" Johnny glared at the fallen Nerd.

"Fine! Fine! I'll shut up," Algie muttered, wiping his tears and putting back on his now broken glasses.

The whole room was then surrounded by a veil of awkward silence. It was Beatrice who stepped in and asked Johnny a question.

"How'd you get here?" Beatrice asked. "As in, where did you come from?"

Johnny grabbed a chair and sat down, clasping his hand with Lola's. "Me and Lola were in the Girl's Dorm, fighting about stuff. Then all of a sudden, we hear this noise, and it's Eunice, _eating _a chick's face off! I threw her out the window. Then, me and Lola ran like the wind all the way here."

Mandy questioned next, "Who was Eunice…um…eating?"

Johnny thought, and then turned to Jimmy with a grim expression. "Aw man…I totally forgot…"

Jimmy looked at him suspiciously. "Forgot what?"

Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. "Jimmy, man, I'm sorry. Eunice killed Zoe. There was nothing I could do, man. I'm so sorry."

Jimmy could only stand there, petrified. Zoe was dead? He had completely forgotten about her, and that made him feel like total and utter scum. His girlfriend, probably one of the few people in this dump of a school he cared about, and he had forgotten about them? How could he? After everything they went through together, all the good times…she couldn't just be _gone. _

"You gotta be lying, Johnny," Jimmy said, trying to reassure himself more than Johnny.

"Sorry, Jimmy, it ain't a lie." Johnny looked down, avoiding Jimmy's cold, sad eyes.

You could hear a tack fall to the floor now. Nobody could talk. Nobody knew what to say. What could they say? 'Sorry your girlfriend's worm food'? This was just a situation where there was no proper reaction or response. Everyone was hopeless in helping Jimmy or trying to reassure him of anything. Nothing was going to help him get through this, not words at least.

Jimmy sucked in a breath and looked at the group. "We need to get to a safer location," Jimmy stated.

The group was dumbfounded.

Mandy looked at Jimmy expectantly. "Well, what do you mean? Why can't we just stay here?"

"Because that door won't hold for long," Jimmy said. It was clear in his tone that he was trying to fight back the urge to break down and scream in anger and misery. "They'll get in, and by that time, we're all fucked. I say we make a plan to get out of this library and go to the school. The school's a lot more secure than this place, and there's more helpful stuff there as well. Plus, there's food and water there. Bad food, but food nonetheless. What I'm saying is, if we stay here, we die. If we try to get to the school, we have a _much _better chance of survival. Who disagrees?"

No answer.

"Who agrees?"

Everyone's hands raised.

"Good," Jimmy said. He took a deep breath. "Well then, let's start our plan of action."

* * *

**Haha, I actually did research for this :D Researching guns isn't as boring as it sounds. **

**Kay, a few things I want to address. **

**One, sorry for the long wait. School's been a real bitch lately and…well, last year and the year before my grades weren't so good, so I really need to work hard this year. School comes first. I wish I had a time thingy mabobber that could stop time so I could just chillax, write like, seven chapters, set time back, and go to school without worrying about updates. It'd be soooooo much easier :) Ugh, the Doctor is so flipping lucky. Reference :D**

**Two, Gary, Petey, Pedro and the Preps aren't in this chapter because of A) writer's block with them and B) I really want to get this out, and if I write their part, it'll take even longer for me to update, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting that long. Also, speaking of missing characters, you won't be seeing Galloway for a couple chapters, I just introduced him in the story because I felt like it. But don't worry, I have plans for him, just later on. **

**Three, I know it seems Jimmy has brushed off Zoe's death, which would seem out of character, but hear me out. He's trying to block it from his mind, he doesn't want to think about her death. It'll be addressed more later on in the story, just not soon, since I hate Zoe and don't feel like bringing her up for a while lols. **

**Four, I know it seems odd for Russell to just attack his father like that, but Russell isn't all that smart. So if his dad looked like a monster and someone told him it wasn't really his dad, I'd think he'd buy it. **

**Well, I think that about covers it. Farewell, my lovely readers. Any opinions you have on this? Suggestions? Ways to improve? Tell me, because I know you want to :D And remember: zombie story + review = puppy smiles ^_^ **


	5. Adrenaline Rush

**So sorry for the long wait, guys. Life's been getting in the way. School, family, the new Pokemon Black game which I have been unable to put down for the past five days o.O Anyways, I'm back now, and I hope that you guys can forgive me for the long, douchey wait. **

**Eh, not much to say, chapter time ^_^ **

* * *

They all sat in a circle around a table near the back of the library. It was clear in their facial expressions and their jittery mannerisms that they were all nervous. All of their heads were swimming with ideas, but nobody knew how to handle the situation. Most of them would think of a plan of action and quickly discard it from their minds, thinking it was too stupid or impractical to suggest. Then again, there weren't many smart or practical ways to escape a library surrounded by zombies with no weapons.

"Well this silence sure is comforting," Constantinos muttered, placing his head in his hands. "What's the point, anyway? We're all pretty much screwed anyway. We're surrounded by zombies, we have a potential zombie with us right now, and we have no weapons!" Johnny stood up from his seat. Constantinos sighed. "Fine, beat me up until I can barely breathe. It doesn't change the fact that we're all fucked." Constantinos crossed his arms. "What did I do to deserve this is?"

Jimmy stood up from his seat and walked over to Johnny. "Johnny, ignore him. Sit down. Fighting each other isn't gonna help us right now."

Johnny glared at his shorter friend. "Oh yeah, who says? Who the hell made you the leader? You don't tell Johnny Vincent what to do. Johnny Vincent tells Johnny Vincent what to do, you hear me?"

Constantinos leaned over to Algie. "Does he always refer to himself in the third person?"

Johnny went on, not hearing the mascot. "Listen, I'm not just gonna let some punk talk about Lola like that, alright? She's going to be fine! If she was gonna turn into a…into one of them, then she'd already have turned by now, right? I mean, she's been bitten for a while. So that means she can't turn, she's safe. And since she's safe, I'm not letting some asshole in a nasty smelling bull costume talk about her like she's gonna become undead and kill us all. That ain't happening, I know it."

Jimmy sighed. "I understand that Const is pissing you off." Jimmy turned to Constantinos. "Const, shut the fuck up." Jimmy returned his attention to Johnny. "But we really don't know much of anything about this. One thing we do know is that a bite from one of those things can turn a person into a zombie. At least, theoretically. It could be dangerous…"

"Lola isn't dangerous!" Johnny growled, his hands balling into fists. "Like I said, she's been bitten for a while. If she was gonna turn, she would've, but she hasn't. She's safe! Maybe she has…I dunno, strong blood or something that's…getting rid of the virus."

Before Jimmy could even reply, Beatrice piped in. "Maybe it depends on where they were bitten."

Both Johnny and Jimmy turned to look at her. "What?" they questioned in unison.

Beatrice pushed up her glasses and stood up. "Well, I was just trying to think this through logically. This thing that's causing people to experience this sporadic behavior seems to be a virus, an infection. So, I was thinking, that for the virus to have full effect, the infection would have to run its course through the brain. The virus would _have _to affect the brain in some way for them to be acting like this. So, I've hypothesized that the location of the bite may be a factor for how long it takes for someone to become a…_zombie. _As in, if someone was bitten on the neck, the virus would get to the brain a lot quicker than if the virus had been sent through the calf, like it has been with Lola." Beatrice felt uncomfortable as now all eyes were on her. "But…um…just a theory…" With that, Beatrice pushed up her glasses once more and took her seat again.

Johnny ran a hand through his hair. "Don't even try it Jimmy!" Johnny began. "She said it was just a theory. She could be wrong, one hundred percent wrong!"

Jimmy sighed. "Johnny, it makes sense. Beatrice is the smartest one here, she might have a point."

Johnny looked about ready to hit Jimmy, Constantinos and anyone else as hard as physically possible. "Alright, everybody just shut up! What's important is getting out of here! Can we get back to that?" Johnny abandoned the group's table and sat at the table next to it where Lola's unconscious form was lying. He took her hand in his own and gave it a squeeze, silently hoping Beatrice was wrong.

Jimmy turned away from Johnny. There wasn't much else to say. Johnny wasn't going to give up on what he believed, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let anybody try to get rid of Lola before she turned. The thought that Lola was a ticking time bomb, that could go off at any moment, unnerved Jimmy more than anything, and it took a lot to rattle his senses like that. Jimmy just prayed that when the time came, Lola could be disposed of without too many problems. Jimmy had no idea what Johnny would do when Lola turned, and he also had no idea what Johnny would do to the person who disposed of Lola. Jimmy knew it was a dumb idea to keep Lola around, but in the words of Johnny Vincent, "You don't mess with Johnny Vincent." Jimmy had taken down the Greaser king before, but with how angry Johnny was and how much adrenaline must be pumping through him, Jimmy wasn't too sure he could come out victorious as he had last time. And in the zombie apocalypse, the last thing you needed was to have your face mangled and bones broken, all symptoms that Johnny would probably inflict upon Jimmy if he crossed him during this ordeal.

Jimmy thought for a moment. "Does, uh, anyone have any weapons?" The group in front of Jimmy all shook their heads, but Johnny piped up from behind him.

"I got a pocketknife, but I don't think that'll work too well on these guys," he confessed.

Jimmy sighed. "So basically, nobody has any weapons?"

Everyone shook their heads again.

"Shit," Jimmy muttered, frustrated. Jimmy knew these people. He knew their skills and abilities. Nobody matched with Beatrice's wit. Johnny's strength was incredible. Constantinos could charge like a hardcore battering ram. Algie was great with his own Nerd weapons. Together like this, with all their skills and strengths, they had an actually decent shot at surviving through this, with the right supplies at their disposal. But right now, they had nothing, and were pretty much screwed. To top it all off, they didn't have weapons _and _they were pretty much surrounded. Before Jimmy gave up hope, an idea popped into his head. "Algie!"

The obese Nerd looked up in surprise. "What?"

"The Observatory!" Jimmy cried, pleased with his remembrance of the fortified base. "You've got tons of weapons there, like Spud Guns and Bottle Rocket Launchers! The entrance to the place is right next to the library. If we sneak out of the back entrance to the library and get into that entrance, we can escape to the Observatory, get the weapons, travel back to the school and set up our base their! Then we'll have weapons and a relatively safe place to hide!"

Algie shook his head. "I…don't know, Jimmy. There were zombie Jocks over there. Even after they died, their strength was still intact. They broke through the doors, and it only took two of them! Who knows who could be there now? We don't have any weapons when we get there, and they could kill us before we even get near the weapons! There's little chance of survival."

Jimmy sighed and closed his eyes, focused on his thoughts. Another idea popped in his head. "The chairs. We can use the chairs as temporary melee weapons or something." Everyone gave Jimmy a strange look. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's stupid, but it's all we've got. And maybe we could break off some of the legs of the tables and use those too. It's our only shot, for now at least. Who agrees?"

The group was a bit hesitant, but they realized Jimmy was right. It was their only shot at survival. They all nodded, and Johnny from behind him added, "Yeah, guess that'll work."

Jimmy felt so good to have formulated a plan that could actually save them. They had a shot now! "Well guys, let's go! Johnny, Const, you guys'll have to help me break off the legs of the tables." Jimmy didn't think Algie, Beatrice or Mandy were strong enough to help them.

"What do we do?" Mandy asked.

"I dunno, just…sit around or something," Jimmy replied.

"Sounds like fun," Mandy said sarcastically.

Jimmy, Constantinos and a reluctant Johnny (he didn't want to go too far from Lola) went off and began the process of kicking off the legs of the tables. It proved to be harder than they thought.

Algie walked away from the group and began absentmindedly reading a book from the shelf, trying to keep his mind off of zombies and his wheezing. Meanwhile, Mandy had taken a seat at a table at the far end of the room. Her head was in her hands and she was breathing heavily. Beatrice, who was still sitting, looked over at Mandy at the other table, and noticed how distressed the cheerleader looked. Beatrice debated whether or not she should go talk to the girl. On one hand, Beatrice hated Mandy to the core. Mandy was nothing but a bitch who had been terrible to her all of last year and hadn't improved much this year. Beatrice wanted nothing to do with her. On the other hand, the world was being invaded by movie monsters that were now a reality. Now wasn't the time to hold grudges, and it surely wasn't the time to push people away when you may be a handful of survivors in the zombie apocalypse. Beatrice sighed, pushing her glasses up, stood and walked over to Mandy, sitting across from her.

"Um, hi," Beatrice greeted.

Mandy looked up from her hands, and Beatrice immediately noticed her eyes were sparkling with brimming tears. She quickly wiped her eyes, trying to hide her oncoming tears from the Nerd girl. "What do you want, Spotty?" she said nastily, but Beatrice noticed a hitch in her voice.

Beatrice twiddled her thumbs absentmindedly. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Mandy scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm fine, thank you. I don't need you wondering if I'm okay."

Beatrice sucked in a breath, ready to take a risk. "You don't seem very fine to me."

Mandy glared daggers at her. "Oh yeah? Well nobody asked you, so leave me alone!" Mandy looked away and tried to hide a sniffle. Beatrice could see her eyes watering again.

"You know," Beatrice ventured, "it's perfectly normal to be scared in this kind of situation."

Mandy wiped her eyes again, this time not doing a very good job of hiding it. "What are you trying to do, Four Eyes? What do you want?" Mandy asked, agitated.

Beatrice shifted in her seat a bit, feeling uncomfortable. But then again, a lot of people would feel uncomfortable trying to make amends with their worst enemy. "Mandy, we've made it no secret that we have hated each other. You've relentlessly bullied me and I've spread false rumors throughout the school about you. Under normal and reasonable circumstances, we are worst enemies. But we've been put in a situation that isn't normal at all."

Mandy processed the girl's words. "What? Are you saying that since zombies exist we should be best friends?"

Beatrice pushed her glasses up yet again, mentally cursing the spectacles for falling down her nose so much. "Not necessarily. I'm not suggesting we become the best of friends, but I am proposing that we come to an agreement of sorts. We're one of the few survivors in all of this, and we shouldn't be at each other's throats while we're trying to survive through this. What I'm saying is, I think we should put the past behind us and move towards the future. Not that we should be best friends, but I think that we should be friends nonetheless. It'd make a lot of things easier."

Mandy bit her lip, thinking about what Beatrice was saying. Normally, Mandy would laugh at Beatrice, call her a dumb cow (or something equally harsh) and go off to cheer practice. But as Beatrice had said, none of this was normal. Things were changing. She couldn't just ignore the girl now and go off to cheer practice. Her heart pounded at the thought of cheer practice, as she was sure all of her cheerleading friends were dead. Mandy didn't have any close friends at Bullworth, mostly people befriended her to keep out of her way and not get verbally destroyed. It pained Mandy to admit it to herself, but Beatrice did in fact have a point. Mandy wasn't close with anyone of the other survivors. Well, she _thought _she was close with Jimmy. He had helped her out with the posters incident, and he treated her nicely, but then again, he was man whore and did favors like that for everyone. _Does he have a favor fetish or something? _Mandy had thought once. And Mandy sure as hell wasn't close to Lola, Johnny, Constantinos or Algie. She thought Johnny was cute and saw Constantinos a lot as the mascot, but not much else. And none of _them _were offering her friendship in such a dark time, all of them were worrying about themselves (and Johnny was worrying for Lola, but to Mandy, that wasn't much better). But Beatrice had came to see if she was okay, and the cheerleader doubted anybody else would do that for her right now.

Mandy looked at Beatrice and wondered how she had just did what she did. The Nerd girl had gone up to her worst enemy to make sure she was okay and was offering her friendship. After everything Mandy had done to her, Beatrice was willing to try to make things better. After all the names she had called the Nerd, after all the horrible pranks, after making fun of her cold sores, her greasy hair, her glasses, Beatrice was trying to make amends. True, it took an invasion of flesh eating monsters to drive her to this, but the point still stood. What Beatrice was doing was brave, and the fact that she was giving Mandy this chance was admittedly a lot more than she deserved.

Mandy sighed. "Well, Spotty, I think you have a point."

Beatrice fiddled with her glasses. "So, is the past behind us now?"

"I guess."

"Well, seeing as how the past is behind us and there's no more antagonistic emotions between us, I would prefer that you'd cease to call me things such as Spotty."

Mandy shrugged. "Fair enough."

Beatrice couldn't help but smile a bit at a job well done. "But honestly, are you okay?"

"Well- - -"

Before Mandy could even finish her sentence, the banging on the front door grew even louder. More zombies were crowding, trying to get into their meal. It was only a matter of time now. Luckily, Jimmy, Johnny and Constantinos rushed over towards Mandy and Beatrice, carrying the legs of the tables in their hands. They handed one to Mandy, one to Beatrice and one to Algie.

"Alright," Jimmy said. "Time to go."

* * *

"And on that fateful day," Gary said dramatically, "I learned never to run with scissors." Gary then pointed at the scar over his eye. Pedro, who had been listening to Gary's story, gave a frightened squeak and rushed over to the couch and hid his head in his knees. Gary sighed. "Everyone runs when I get to that part."

Petey piped in from behind him. "Well maybe you shouldn't act like a psycho and stop scaring kids with your _fascinating _story."

Gary smirked and sauntered over to Petey. Petey gulped and backed away up against a wall. Now Gary was so close to Petey's face their noses were barely touching. "I'm sorry, what was that, Femme Boy?"

"Y-You heard me," Petey said. He cursed himself for stuttering.

"It's not nice to interrupt people during story time," Gary scolded. "With that attitude, I don't think you'll get many presents from Santa."

Petey glared at Gary. "Oh shut up Gary," Petey said angrily. He tried to move away so as to distance himself from the sociopath, but it was no use. Gary had him cornered and the scarred boy wasn't about to let him get away that easily.

"No, I'm serious Petey," Gary said in a mocking tone, pretending to be serious. "Santa's gonna put you on the naughty list. Then again, you probably _love _being on the naughty list. '_Oh Gary! Punish me! I've been _so _naughty!' _Do you like the impersonation? I mean, your voice is a bit feminine for me to try to recreate it, but I think I did a pretty good job."

Petey gave him a disgusted look. "Oh Gary punish me. Seriously? That's what you came up with?"

Gary shrugged. "Aww, don't like it? I thought it was pretty accurate. It's pretty obvious, Femme Boy, you fantasize about me all the time."

Petey was really starting to get angry now. "You wish," he said, trying to sound threatening.

Gary pretended to look hurt. "You really shouldn't talk to me in that kind of tone. It's so rude. Maybe somebody needs another kick in the balls, that is if you have any."

Petey gulped again, reliving the painful memories. _That _was not fun, at all. Petey instinctively crossed his legs together, protecting himself. "Listen Gary, I'm done being your punching bag. I'm sick of your gay jokes. I'm sick of being called Femme Boy. I'm sick of you treating me like crap for no reason. Just leave me alone, Gary."

Gary smirked and whispered, "But where's the fun in that?"

Gary's voice sent a chill down Petey's spine. Just the way he said it had made the boy shiver.

A group of loud footsteps coming down the stairs interrupted the two boys. Smirking, Gary finally backed away and looked over at where the footsteps were coming from. There stood Derby, Bif, Pinky and Gord. All four of the Preppies were carrying two suitcases each. Gary sighed at the idiocy of these people.

"Wow, you're inbred trash _and _dumb!" Gary exclaimed, clapping. "Bravo, what a combo!"

Derby glowered at Gary. "Watch what you say, pauper."

Gary went over to each of the Preppies, grabbed their suitcases and threw them to the ground. He opened all of them and sighed. "I don't think you morons have grasped the concept of necessities."

Gord scoffed. "My hair care products _are _a necessity."

Gary walked past the Preppies and began to walk up the stairs. "Come on, brain deads. We're going to get the things that are useful."

The Preppies all glared at Gary, but they realized that he was the only one with a plan, so they followed him. Although they did make a big fuss of it, complaining about having to leave their so called 'necessities' behind.

Petey sighed in relief. It was so uncomfortable being that close to Gary, backed up against a wall. It made him feel so vulnerable. Then again, Gary _always _made him feel vulnerable. He got some sick pleasure out of watching Petey squirm. Petey felt unnerved whenever Gary got close to him like that, he always worried over whether or not the sociopath was gonna attack him or something.

Petey suddenly noticed the small form of Pedro sitting on the couch, huddled up, hugging his knees. His face was hidden, and Petey could see the boy was shaking. It was obvious that Gary's story had caused this. Petey wasn't surprised. Gary probably couldn't resist the chance to emotionally scar this kid.

Petey, feeling he should do something, walked over and sat next to Pedro. "Hey, Pedro."

Pedro looked up from his knees for a moment, and Petey could see the boy's eyes brimming with tears, threatening to fall at any moment. Petey couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for Pedro. He was being put into a life or death situation. Hell, now that zombies exist, the rest of his life could be one big life or death situation. Petey realized how young he was, and nobody his age should deal with something like this. Then again, nobody should have to deal with this, but it was different. Petey was older, and so were the rest of the survivors. All of them were stronger than Pedro, and he couldn't fight. He was the easiest target out of all of them, and Petey had guessed that Pedro had figured that out too. That was so much pressure on him, Petey couldn't fathom how Pedro hadn't started breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably yet.

Pedro let out a small, shaky "Hi", then ducked back down, hiding behind his knees once more.

Petey racked his brain for something to say. "Uh…are you okay?"

Pedro, still hidden, sniffled. "N-No…I want my mommy…" He raised his head to wipe his nose and then hid himself again. "I want my mommy to just take me away from this stupid place. I didn't even want to come here! She forced me! I don't want to be here! I don't want to die!" Pedro let out a sob of sadness.

Petey placed a hand on Pedro's back, and began to gently rub it. When he was little, Petey's mom would do that for him when he felt scared or sad, so he repeated it. Hearing Pedro talk about his mother got Petey thinking about his own mother. Was she okay? Had the zombies gotten to his hometown yet? Was she dead? Just thinking about his mother being dead brought Petey close to tears, but he repressed those thoughts because he knew he had to be strong for Pedro.

"Pedro, you're _not _going to die," Petey said, trying to sound confident in his words. "I won't let that happen."

Pedro looked up at Petey with a tear stained face. "R-Really?"

Petey nodded, and in seconds, Pedro threw his arms around Petey and sobbed into his shirt. Petey just continued to rub his back, hoping it would comfort the boy somehow. Petey thought he should say something else, but there wasn't much else he could say, so he just stayed silent.

It was like this for another minute or so when a bunch of footsteps came tumbling down the stairs.

"Get your hands off me, you mongrel!" Derby's voice shouted angrily.

"Shut up," Gary said irritably, shoving Derby down the stairs.

Petey looked over at them, Derby stumbled down the stairs, almost falling due to Gary's pushing. He was followed by Gary, Gord, Bif, and Pinky. They were all carrying different, smaller suitcases (save for Gary) which seemed to carry less things than before. Petey wondered how much Derby and the rest of them had complained about giving up their precious luxuries for the necessities. Watching Gary sort them would've been kind of funny.

"All right, Femme Boy, Midget, get ready, it's time to go!"

Petey rolled his eyes at Gary and wished that he had a muzzle. Sadly though, he did not, so Gary was free to say whatever he wanted.

"Shut up Gary!" Petey grumbled. Petey also wished he could come up with better comebacks.

Gary thankfully ignored Petey for now and continued to talk. "Grab your baseball bats. Me, Petey, Bif, Derby and Gord get the bats. Pinky and Midget carry the suitcases. When we run out there, we form a circle around Pinky and Midget so we can protect the stuff in the suitcases. If you see a zombie, bash its head in. You see a survivor, they join us. You see a survivor who's bitten, bash their head in. Alright? Alright. Time to go."

Gary picked up all the baseball bats and tossed them to all the guys, giving himself two bats and Petey two bats. The group all gathered in a circle, Pinky and Pedro in the middle carrying the suitcases, and each one of them looked nervous, except for Gary of course, who was leading the circle.

"Let's go!" Gary then ran forward towards the door.

Petey's eyes bulged. "Gary, not yet! We're not even rea- - -"

Gary didn't listen. Instead, he kicked open the door, and was greeted by two zombie students. One zombie literally jumped off the ground, pouncing at Gary. Gary swung one of his bats and easily hit the zombie in the head with surprising force. The pouncing zombie fell to the ground, twitching as its skull leaked blood. The second one ran forward and Gary quickly hit it with the other bat. The zombie let out an inhuman screech of pain and fell to the ground. Then, Gary smashed its face in for good measure with the bats.

Gary turned, his sweatshirt splattered with blood, and smiled at the group. "And that's how it's gonna be for the rest of our lives, on the very edge of life or death at every second. Am I the only one who's getting an incredibly satisfying adrenaline rush out of this?"

* * *

**And there you have it, after a long delay, chapter five! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Yeah, no Kirby, Trent or Russell this chapter. Why? Well, I need to get this out, and if I write for them, it'll just take longer. Most of the chapters will have two of the three groups, so a lot of the times a group will be left out for a chapter. Sorry, but I find it easier to write this way, plus it makes the cliffhangers that much more epic :D But when all the groups collide you'll get all their goodness in one full package, so yay! **

**Holy crap, hints of Beatrice/Mandy! I'm betting most of you forgot they were a ship in this story. Well, they are, so deal with it…bitch. But seriously, I love this couple together. Beatrice is one of my favorite characters (so underappreciated) and her paired up with Mandy is just perfect. Why does nobody ship Bandy? They have an antagonistic relationship, one is popular, the other is an outcast. I thought you shippers loved those kinds of relationships! You guys eat that shit up! But yet, nobody ships it. -sob- Well, if you're currently writing Bully fan fiction, and you're a shipper, you should totally write a Bandy story. I'd love you forever and I'd totes review it. Just saying ^_^ **

**Part of me thinks that Gary's saying that crap because he's trying to convince himself that Petey fantasizes about him ;D **

**Also, I added my own little 'rule' to the zombie mythos in this story, that it depends on where you're bitten which affects how long you have until you turn. Just thought I'd be kinda original (unless someone's already done that) :D It makes sense to me, if it doesn't to you, reread it. :/ Speaking of the bitten and the damned and all that fun stuff, here's a little question for you. Who do you think will die next? Your answers won't affect who dies next, but I just want to know what you guys think. Hint: Sadly, it isn't Lola, since she's been bitten in a way where it will be a little while before the virus fully gets into her system. **

**Well, later guys :D Next chapter: SOMEBODY…DIES!**


End file.
